


Three Extremes

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert wears lipstick~, Anal Gaping, BDSM Scene, Bad. Just bad things on the horizon., Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildo-Wearing, Dildos, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gangbang, Grooming, High Heels, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation Denial, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Humiliation, Shameless Smut, Slave Hierarchy, Slave Training, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Submission, Switching, Tyrant sex, Urethral Play, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, crawling, slave sharing, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: William lures Albert into exploring a very obscene world of sexual deviance.[Tags will be added as chapters are. Ample forewarning that things will get bad.][[This is part of a one-shot series of standalones that do not need to be read in order!]]
Relationships: Ivan | Tyrant T-103 Variation/Albert Wesker, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Albert Wesker, William Birkin/Albert Wesker, William Birkin/Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker, William Birkin/Vladimir "Spectre" Bodrovski
Series: A Complicated Affair [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 134
Kudos: 53





	1. The Videotape

_**For Albert** _

The note shouldn't have been so menacing. Just a word and his name printed on a piece of card, set atop a black-cased VHS tape.

Albert knew it was William's handwriting. The way the little flicks crisply swirled around the letters told him the note could have been written by no one else. But for whatever reason, the note and tape had a menacing aura that repelled him from snatching it up from where it had magically appeared on his office desk and shoving it directly in the VCR.

William had been acting strange recently. Too strange.

He'd known the man since they were fledgling youth at University. He was one of the only people Albert had ever truly considered an equal. He enjoyed the man's company, laughed with him, made himself emotionally vulnerable around him -- even been intimate with him, though the nights of their awkward, tender touching had been few and far between. They'd shared dreams, hopes, jokes, and fantasies. They were nothing if not the best of friends, at the very least. 

So Albert noticed when William started to change. At first, in subtle ways he was quick to find explanations for -- his hair styling changed, his face never had a lick of stubble on it, and his clothes lost the endearing wrinkles and uncaring, thrown-together-while-rushing-out-the-door look they always seemed to have. He started wearing turtlenecks... all the time. Albert hadn't seen him wearing the high-necked sweaters a single time in the 20 years he'd known him.

At first, Albert figured the man was courting someone, though was confused as to who it could have been and why William hadn't told him. They'd always told each other those sorts of things. But he shrugged it off.

And then, the changes became more dramatic. His behaviour took on a new form. He no longer stalked around the laboratory with a scowl. His voice softened. Hell, he became _quiet,_ deferential _._ He didn't argue with the senior virologists anymore. He didn't curse or spit. He stopped smoking. 

Albert tried to confront him, but was always dismissed.

 _"I've never felt better, Al."_ He'd say cutely, with a bat of his blond eyelashes. William Birkin did not bat his eyelashes. 

Then still, William began disappearing for swaths of time unaccounted for by any other means. A man who hadn't taken a day off in his life began using his massive bank of vacation hours. A few days. A week. Two weeks. Three. And still, no explanation was provided. 

It had been four months of the bizarre, dramatically deviating behaviour. Albert had been about ready to corner the other man in a room and not let him leave until he explain himself, and he had told him as much just earlier that day.

And then, like magic, the VHS appeared on his desk. He had been across town, and didn't notice who had put it in his office or when. 

He finally opened the case, using as much caution as one would if uncorking a bottle of snakes. The tape was plain, black, unlabelled. Carefully, he plucked it from the plastic and shuffled his wheeled desk chair towards the small television he'd stashed in one of the cubbies of his bookshelf. 

Albert waited a moment, ear piqued to the side, searching for any sounds that might be happening outside his closed office door. It was late, and he doubted anyone would be around, but still he checked. He didn't know why he felt compelled to check.

The tape slipped into the VCR with a loud _click_ , and immediately, the screen buzzed to life in a short blizzard of static. 

A black title screen with prominent white text flashed for a few seconds -- William's name, and a date of less than a week ago.

_**WILLIAM BIRKIN** _

_**18-10-1995.** _

When the screen changed, Albert's confused, furrowed brow didn't. 

William was looking up into the camera, a beaming, bright smile on his face that lit up his pale eyes. Albert hadn't seen him smile like that in so long. It almost made him happy at first.

He was wearing what he normally wore at work -- his lab coat, dress pants, one of those new turtleneck sweaters he'd wear constantly -- but he wasn't at work. He was somewhere else, a white-walled room, sitting in a solitary, simple chair. 

Silent, but as though prompted, he stood and began stripping off his lab coat. He folded it and set it on the chair behind him, dipping down to remove his shoes, and then his belt. Both were neatly set aside.

When he peeled his sweater off, Albert couldn't contain the jagged mutter that slipped from him.

"Jesus... fucking... Ch--"

Albert's fingers involuntarily rose to pluck the glasses from his face as though his wide, unblinking eyes needed to hold witness to the screen more clearly. 

William was wearing a collar. A thick one. One that had a dangling ring bolted on to the front. He also had nipple piercings. Ones that most certainly were not there the last time Albert had seen him undressed, many moons ago. The tiny barbells were thick and industrial looking, most certainly not the normal, prick-like gauge piercings were usually laced through. 

Albert's mouth gaped as he watched the scene continue, his friend folding his shirt and setting it atop the lab coat behind him before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. The blue-grey fabric slipped down his thighs, revealing he wasn't wearing undergarments.

Instead, he was adorned in an odd set of three straps -- one around each of his very most upper thighs, and one around his lower belly. Albert tried to ignore the perfectly hairless pubic mount they framed prominently. 

"No, no, no, no, n--" Albert didn't even know he was whispering, the breathy protests slipping from him without the consent of his brain.

And then, again as though prompted by some unheard, unseen force, he turned. 

Albert heaved a loud, anxious gasp, falling back in his chair immediately. His glasses clamoured to the floor, the hand that had been holding them darting up to slap over his mouth.

William proudly displayed the massive base of something that was inside of him -- held in firmly by the straps around his thighs and waist. The mousy-haired blond leaned forward, using the chair for support as he arched his back seductively and cast a glimmering gaze over his shoulder. 

The screen flashed black again -- white text appearing once more.

_**HOW DOES IT FEEL?** _

The screen rapidly returned to William, who was still bent over the chair. As though he'd been asked the very question that was displayed, he began to speak.

 _"Amazing..."_ He sighed contently, _"I love being stuffed. Especially when I'm at work."_

He slipped a hand down his side, wrapping it around until he was able to prod at the base of the toy with a few, firm fingers.

 _"This one is... 13 inches long, I think? It's comfortable enough when I'm sitting for long periods of time... though I still have the occasional accident if I'm not wearing a cage."_ He giggled stupidly. His hand stroked over his plump buttock a few times, kneading the flesh until it blushed. The camera zoomed in as he did. In an instant, another title card appeared.

_**WHY DO YOU LIKE IT?** _

_"I wear this when I'm not getting fucked..."_ He said, turning to face the camera again and unceremoniously sitting on the pile of clothes he'd folded on the chair's seat. He sat straighter than he had before, spreading his legs widely and tilting his hips forward.

_"It's important for me to stay stuffed all the time... It keeps my hole open and soft, and helps me remember my place."_

_**WHAT IS YOUR PLACE?** _

William grinned widely. 

_"Serving. I was born to submit, and for my body to be used for the pleasure of others."_ He spoke confidently, proudly, not stumbling over or shying away from a single syllable. He ran a hand idly over his belly as he spoke, fingers dancing along the peachy, hairless flesh casually.

_**WHY?** _

_"Because I'm a whore."_ He said, again so nonchalant, _"I'm a filthy whore! And a whore's place is at the feet of whoever will treat them as one."_

The video ended unceremoniously, crackling away and ending. The tape was ejected from the player shortly after.

But Albert didn't reach for it. 

He couldn't do anything but stave off the conniption fit he felt was roiling in his gut.

The heels of his hands were pressed into each temple, his eyes so wide they almost stung. He hadn't blinked in he didn't know how long, and his gaped mouth had become dry. 

He sat like that for minutes, staring at the black television screen, unsure if he had simply huffed a fatal amount of nitrogen gas while fiddling with the B.O.W housing and was in the midst of a fever-dream in a hospital bed. 

_No._

The butt of the tape was mocking him from the VHS player, staring at him like a black-eyed Cyclops.

It was real. It had been real. All of it was real. And Albert, feeling as though he'd just been thrust into a parallel dimension where nothing made sense, had no idea _how_ it could have been real. 

"What... the _**fuck**_ just happened..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so.... This was a very tame introduction to what is coming.
> 
> I have no idea why I am even writing this.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

Albert couldn't _stand_ how William acted as though nothing was awry.

It had been almost a week before he saw the blond in the lab again, drifting through the equipment like a spectre, his lab coat fluttering around his legs.

It was torture, knowing what was likely happening beneath that lab coat and those drab, suburban clothes. It immediately provoked confusion, the anxiety, shock and embarrassment. Albert couldn't look in the other man's direction for more than a few seconds before his cheeks flared a beet-red and forced him to turn away, run away, flee like a frightened mouse to the safety of his office. 

Albert couldn't recall another time where he'd felt so incapable of handling or understanding a situation.

And there he sat. Staring at the wall. Listening to the clock _tick_ away seconds that he hoped would put distance between William and himself. 

He was wrong.

A knock at his door stole him from the coping stupor of numbness he had stuffed himself deeply within. The air was knocked out of his lungs with every rasp on the tin, and for a moment, he considered simply pretending he wasn't in the office. But that poorly-constructed plan was immediately laid to waste when the door opened without waiting for his greeting. William never had. 

"Al!" William poked his head around the opening he'd made in the door before he slipped in and pushed it closed with his back. He was smiling brightly. "I need someone to look over my vir--"

"Are you on drugs?" Albert suddenly blathered, standing from his chair and circling around his desk, "You're on drugs, aren't you? What drugs are you on?"

William tossed his head back and laughed -- _laughed_ \-- giddily and rife with amusement. His words were chopped by giggles. 

"N-no, Al-bert!"

"William, you are ill..." Albert began, slowly as though speaking to a mentally incapacitated toddler, "William, we need to... to bring you somewhere."

"I'm not ill, Al. I'm _happy_." William cocked his head to the side, an amused smile balling his cheeks, "Surely you can tell. How long have we known each other?"

Albert stopped a few feet away from his partner, eyebrows furrowed above his glasses, staring at the other man intently. He tried to assess the expression on his clean-shaven face, but couldn't penetrate the simple sparkle in his pale blue eyes. 

A moment of silence passed between them -- fleeting, as it ended with a rustle of fabric as William snatched the hem of his turtleneck sweater and began to tug it up. Albert gasped, bringing a hand up and turning away from the display, but William did nothing but chuckle at the attempt at modesty.

"Al. Look."

"G-get out of my offi-office!" 

"Al..."

Albert reluctantly peeked through the wall of his fingers he'd made, separating two of his digits. 

"Jesus Ch--!!" He immediately gasped, his hand involuntarily dropping so he could view the full, shocking sight. 

Connecting William's nipples was long, thin chain, clamps at each biting into his tender, blushing flesh. Albert couldn't help but notice the barbells still sticking through each, and how William's nipples were stretched ever so slightly to accommodate both the clamp and the piercing. 

Cursedly, Albert felt a warmth bubbling in his cheeks as he continued to stare, unable to look away.

"Do you want to see more?" William mewled cutely, "You can touch me if you want. He gave me permission to let you touch me."

"No! No I don't want t-- He? Who is **_he_**?!"

William jumped with a giddiness that was better fit for a schoolgirl. He rapidly closed the short distance between them, grin growing wider. The blond tried to move away, but found himself back against the wall, with William's arms on either side of his shoulders. Albert could feel the chain rub against his chest, their bodies practically touching.

"Al..." William purred, "Remember that night, last year of college? The one where we got drunk and fooled around and..." He licked his lips, "Raided the frat house's porn stash...?"

"V-vaguely." Albert squeaked. The warmth in his cheeks was slowly burning into a rapid boil.

"Do you remember that one we watched? Almost when we were about to call it quits? The one that had the... bondage."

"Mmhmph..."

"Do you remember how much we both liked it?" William smiled widely, the tip of his nose almost brushing the tip of Albert's, "You were embarrassed but I know you liked it."

"So that's what this is... Some sort of-- _fucked_ up sex game! You've got a new interest in-- in... acting a trollop!" 

"No!" William sighed contently. Albert could feel the younger man's breath beat against his lips as he spoke, "No, it's more than that. So much more! It's like the first time I feel alive. Fully alive."

One of William's arms dropped, snatching Albert's wrist and forcing it up to skim against his chest. Albert kept his fist balled at first, but slowly his fingers uncurled and stroked involuntarily against the other man's flesh. The coolness of the metal clamp contrasted strongly against the warmth of William's body -- the mousy virologist mewing softly when he felt the pads of Albert's fingers skim his nipple. 

"I want you to feel alive, too, Al." William hushed, "I know you want to. I know you need it just as much as I did."

Albert jerked his hand away, slipping from the makeshift cage of William's body and stumbling out towards the centre of the room. "W-what are you on about?!" He yelped indignantly.

William slipped his sweater back down, turning just as a knock came rapping against the door.

"Just a moment!!" Albert barked, realising he'd sounded far too flustered and upset. He took a deep breath, smoothing out his clothes.

"Listen... Take this." William spoke casually, dipping his hand into one of his deep lab-coat pockets and retrieving yet another VHS tape. He didn't even bother trying to offer it to Albert, instead slipping it onto the nearby desk, "Watch it."

"No!!" Albert hissed quietly, face still flushed, "William this is-- this is mad!" 

"Is it?" William's smile seemed to dip into a more devious smirk, then. The man's pale eyes flicked downwards momentarily, aiming their gaze at Albert's hips before they returned with a wink. 

Without another word, he walked towards the exit, leaving Albert to finally take notice of his own obvious erection. 

"Fuck!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem.
> 
> Why.


	3. Viewing Time

"Nope."

The mutter fluttered past his lips as Albert continued to write, pen scratching roughly across the paperwork in front of him. 

He looked down at the page to assess what he'd written, signing his name in a few places on the laboratory paperwork before dropping the pen and plucking his wine glass from the table to take a long, deep swig. It was a _pinot noir_ he'd been gifted from the Raccoon City PD Chief, Brian Irons. It was handsomely smooth.

He savoured the rich flavour for a moment, sighing contently and letting the delicate music of the Erik Satie record he'd been playing waft into his ears gently. 

Friday night was always red wine and Satie. He had a schedule, and he stuck to it. 

But there was a nasty knot in his schedule for tonight. That being the dark, malicious VHS tape sitting at the opposite end of his kitchen island. The one William had given him. The one he had already told 'no' multiple times that night despite its silent insistence. It stared at him, testing its luck again.

"Absolutely not." Albert said casually, setting his wine glass down and picking up his pen once more. 

He didn't want to think about William, or his odd behaviour.

He didn't want to think about William or the bizarre, obscene world he'd clearly thrust himself in with fervour. 

He didn't want to think about William, or his nipple piercings. Or clamps. Or the massive dildo strapped into his ass.

The pen clattered against the table as Albert dropped it once more, snatching the VHS tape and holding it in both of his hands, staring it down.

"I don't want to watch you." He drawled righteously, utterly furious at how the tingle in his hips sprung into action at even his attempt to reject all thoughts of William and his... predicament. He exhaled deeply, tongue running over his teeth. 

"Okay. Okay. Fine." He conceded to absolutely no one, speaking aloud as though there was someone to convince, "Surely... can't be worse than the first."

He slipped from his stool, snatching his wine glass to take with him. His thin, silky pyjama robe swished around his body as he strode into the living room, not bothering to shut off his Satie before he shoved the tape in the VCR, grabbing the remote that was atop the television set and sitting down on the couch.

He braced himself as he switched on the power and pressed play, sucking down half of the remaining wine as he did. 

_**WILLIAM BIRKIN** _

_**12-25-1994** _

"Happy Holidays to _bloody_ me." Albert sighed when the title card came up, advertising a date of the previous year's Christmas. He bit his tongue when the image of William came into focus.

Blindfolded and standing naked, his hands were wringing awkwardly at his belly. While he had a collar on and his body was still hairless and innocent-looking, the strikingly large nipple piercings were absent. 

Albert squinted slightly, setting his glass down on his coffee table and leaning forward to set his forearms on his thighs. He noticed William seemed to be standing in a spot of light in an otherwise darkened room. He seemed less sure of himself, less full of lusty bravado. His teeth were playing over his bottom lip, Adams apple bobbing every so often as he seemed to take deep swallows.

He stood there, vulnerable like that, for a few silent moments.

Without fanfare, someone else stepped forward from the shadows, hands snaking their way across William's chest. He was naked, muscular and masculine, and wearing a balaclava to mask his face. Albert's eyes widened as he watched William tremble at the touch, hiccuping in surprise at first but letting the hands search him.

And then... another.

And another. 

Albert felt his jaw slowly slip to a gape as he watched multiple masked men step into the circle of light, each grabbing at probing at a different part of William's body. Some were tall, some short, some fat and some strong. Albert lost count at 5. They became a garbled mess of bodies surrounding William hungrily, greedily prodding him with entitlement. He couldn't even tell if more had been added. They were talking amongst themselves, 

William was demanded to the ground rather roughly. Albert noticed a fist in his hair, another on his collar. He seemed frightened, peeping meekly as he was pushed into a laying position. It almost made Albert worry at first -- a bit of anxiety cutting through the pique of arousal he was trying to combat. 

But then, and though clearly trembling, William spread his legs and opened his mouth, as though silently inviting them to use him.

There was no hesitation from the crowd, one man dropping to his knees almost immediately and forcing himself between his legs. Albert couldn't quite see the penetration, but the squeaking gasp that escaped William just before rapid thrusting began indicated when he'd been stuffed.

"Fu-fuck..." Albert hissed, twisting awkwardly in his seat as he still refused to acknowledge the erection that was now trying to pierce its way through his grey sweatpants. His fingers kneaded at the sofa cushions, eyes still firmly fixed on the screen.

A man dropped to straddle William's face, sitting on it like it were a chair. He wiggled his hips into William's face, barking abusive orders at him.

" _I want to feel tongue, fuckface._ " He growled, though he was barely audible amongst the clamour of other voices.

"He-- He's making him... lick his..." Albert held back a breath. He began to tremble, suddenly incapable of holding back his now-overwhelming urge to touch himself. One of his hands darted for the bulge in his pants, squeezing and kneading it tightly. He almost felt ashamed -- pricks of pain forming at his throat and eyes. He couldn't believe he was watching his best friend get gangraped -- and _enjoying_ it.

The filthy sounds squelching from the television became accompanied by his own moans and gasps -- all interwoven with the delicate piano of Erik Satie's Gnossienne suite. 

Quickly, the man between William's legs came, thrusting harshly a final time. He planted a slap on William's hip before dismounting. When he stood, he seemed to turn towards the camera. 

_"Hey -- put eyes on this. We shoulda' done a before and after once we're all done."_ He laughed sinisterly. 

The camera shifted to a perspective between William's reddened thighs, fully advertising the leak of seed streaming from his well-fucked hole. But it wasn't good enough, apparently, as the man who had ordered the camera closer stepped on William's belly with a naked foot and demanded he display himself.

_"Spread your cheeks, princess, show the world the gift I gave you."_

William's trembling hands slipped down, reaching around his hips and grabbing hold of each of his cheeks. He pulled himself apart widely, more cum bubbling from him as he did. 

"O-oh my Go-- Will..." Albert felt his abdominal muscles cramp, his orgasm imminent as he looked on in a mix of lust and horror.

The man who had been using William's face sat up and back, straddling his head between his thighs and sneering down at him.

_"How does my ass taste, fuckface?"_

_"I-I love it! T-thank you!"_

Albert came before the second man had even taking his position between William's shaky legs. Before a cock could be stuffed in his mouth. Before he was ordered to give hand jobs while being roughly used from both sides. 

A wet stain slowly soaking into the fabric of his sweatpants jeered at him cruelly, but he couldn't bring himself to get up off the couch. Physically and emotionally, he simply felt too exhausted.

Albert spent the rest of the video with his head buried in one of the cushions, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the television and focus on the Satie.


	4. Red Lipstick

"I can't believe I'm.... doing this." Albert muttered to himself, wiggling awkwardly on the wooden bench. 

He looked around at the massive, walk-in closet he was seated in the centre of; fine fabrics were dancing on delicate hangars, shoes stacked neatly in cubbies. He shuddered when he noticed the majority of them were high, high heels. Ones he would have attributed to a stripper or prostitute's wardrobe. 

The blond adjusted the towel draped over his lap -- the only covering on his naked body. He gripped the hem between two fingers and peered under the terrycloth for what felt like the hundredth time since William had left him, saying he needed to go get something from another room. 

Hairless.

For the first time in his life he was hairless _down there_. It almost made him uneasy to gaze upon his silky-smooth mound. William had held his hand and giddily laughed during the waxing, eyes lighting up with humour as he squirmed with every pull. It had taken William a solid 2 hours to convince him to go to the appointment the that had been booked for him at a local, upscale spa. He still couldn't believe he said yes. 

William had said it was non-negotiable. That _Master_ demanded his _boys_ be hairless. And yet, the other man still wouldn't reveal anything about this Master character. Albert figured he must have been somewhere close to God himself if he was able to work William up in the lusty tizzy he'd been sent into.

And there it was -- the tremble of excitement.

Albert couldn't remember ever being so _reckless --_ so ready to jump into waters untested.

It had taken many weeks to come into acceptance after the last VHS William had given him. Many weeks, and many tepid conversations with his lab-mate -- one who just _conveniently_ happened to be on _every_ shift he had been on afterwards. Had the other man not continued to prod and pry, he absolutely would never have gone to him and asked for this. He'd only, finally, said _yes_ when he had been proposed the question for the millionth time.

" _Just try it, Al... I know you'll love it. Do you think I'd be doing this to you if I didn't know you well enough?"_

_"... Fine."_

And like that, he booked some time off, and met William after a shift. The younger man took him to what felt and looked like the middle of no where, to a grand, old house in the high-trees. The place had looked like it had been an estate or plantation house. And yet, despite its grandiose exterior, the inside was simple, even contemporary. 

The furniture was soulless, utilitarian. Brand-new Scandinavian crap with sharp edges and hard surfaces -- Albert preferred antiques. There were no pictures on the walls, or anything to indicate who, exactly, lived there. He'd tried to sneak up to a bookshelf he saw in the living room, but William caught him and fussed him along before he was able to get close enough.

William had him shower in a large, tiled bathroom, one that had a wall-to-wall window overlooking the forest. He'd shrugged off his anxiousness when William insisted he be cleaned on the inside, too -- figuring he'd long come far enough to back out, now. He didn't want to admit to himself he hadn't minded the enema, perhaps even enjoyed it a bit. There had been something relaxing about laying on the cool floor with warm water being pressed up into his guts.

William had lay beside him while he was getting filled, rubbing his belly of the cramps and placing gentle kisses on his cheek. It had been oddly intimate.

And then he was taken to the walk-in closet where he currently sat. William had told him to dry off, and disappeared. He said he needed to get something from another room. It had been a few minutes already.

Albert sighed, for moment wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into. 

"This better be the best fuck of my life." He groaned to himself, somewhat amused at his own cynicism. Shortly after he finished his mutter of discontent, the door to the closet opened. 

"I've finally decided what to put you in, I think." William said with a grin, entering the room. He set down a small black clutch beside Albert, and waddled over to carefully peel an article of fabric from a hanger. 

When he held it up, Albert almost laughed.

"W-what is t-that?" He choked through giggles, assessing what looked like a single sheet of sheer, violet silk with amusement.

"Uhh... they're pants." William said, as if it were totally obvious. He handed the selected clothing to Albert. 

It took the blond a moment to figure out what was back and what was front. He felt like an idiot -- a brilliant virologist somehow unable to navigate through a pair of erotic pants. But soon enough, he figured it out, slipping his smooth legs into the loose, soft material. They reminded Albert of a harem whore's getup, draping low on his hips, wide legs secured into one piece by just three buttons down the inside of his legs. The fabric stopped at his inner thigh, leaving his intimate area -- back to front -- completely open, save for some squares of the same fabric on either side, hanging independently of the rest of the pants from the waistband.

It barely felt like he was wearing anything at all. The material was completely see through. Not an inch of him was actually obscured in any way. The material simply filtered his lower body, like lace.

"This is... ridiculous." Albert said, casting a glance over his own form in a nearby mirror. "I look..."

"Gorgeous." William immediately interjected, stepping behind Albert in the mirror. The blond was taken aback by the look in his friend's eyes -- one of being utterly awe-struck. William took him by the upper arm and turned him around, nuzzling his nose into the other man's cheek gently. "He's going to love you."

Albert cleared his throat, "I don't c-care if he _loves_ me, I just tho--"

"Shhhh..." William set a long finger to Albert's lips. "You're going to care if he loves you. Sooner or later. Probably sooner."

Albert sat back down on the bench at William's request, wishing he had his towel to cover himself but not wanting to dip down to grab it. William began to sort through the black clutch he'd retrieved, pulling out a few items that were unmistakably women's make-up.

"Oh, Will... Come on." Albert snorted, "Really?"

"Yep! I'd do your eyes but it won't be needed for now..." William beamed without elaborating, uncapping one of the long tubes he'd retrieved. It was lipstick. Bright red lipstick, "Chin up and open your mouth."

Albert grunted, but complied.

"Do you know why women wear lipstick, Al?" William began, gently dipping a thin brush to the end of the exposed pigment, "Because it signals to men that they're sexually active."

Albert couldn't speak with his mouth parted, feeling the delicate swipes of the brush against his lips, but glared at William all the same. The other man giggled in response.

"It's true! Lips flush after sex. They get red and swollen." William purred, still expertly painting his friend, gliding the brush along his lipline, "It triggers something deep and primal in men."

"I am a man!" Albert spoke the moment the brush moved away to pick up more pigment.

William simply smiled, as though amused at the suggestion. It made Albert shudder. He parted his lips again when the brush was presented to him once more, tilting his chin back at William's prompting.

"Master says red lipstick is most associated with whores." William clucked in a matter-of-fact tone, "That's why he likes us wearing it."

The brush was moving agonisingly slowly now, like William was trying to perfect something. He had a determined glint in his eyes.

"It smudges and stains for ages..." William continued softly, the suggestion of how it becomes defiled more than obvious, "It marks you. I like being marked."

Albert felt his cock twitch ever so slightly beneath the silky fabric of the loincloth draped over it.

"You have to try to scrub yourself clean after. But as you scrub and scrub it just spreads..." William's voice was dropping, and he rubbed his lips together, as though recalling a memory, "And then your face is all pink after. And you look so _fucking_ stupid."

He rubbed his legs together subtly, trying to avoid acknowledging the tingling in his hips. His Adams apple scraped harshly against his throat.

"And unless you scrub yourself raw a million times, everyone can tell." William's breath warmly cast itself across Albert's cheeks as he dipped a bit closer, "Everyone can tell you're a whore."

When William pulled away, Albert almost felt like gasping. There was a tension in his gut he couldn't quite identify -- or perhaps didn't want to. William set down the brush and capped the lipstick, snatching a portable mirror from the clutch and holding it up.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked innocently, voice returning to a chipper pep.

Albert swallowed as he assessed his reflection in the small, round compact. 

"Y-yes."


	5. The Big Reveal

Albert tried to breathe his way through the heart-pounding anxiety that was swelling in his chest.

He tried to focus on the softness of the bed. 

The warm whirr of the heat coming through the radiators. 

The tick of a distant clock.

"This is so fucking stupid..." he muttered to himself quietly, words barely breaching his breath. "What the fuck am I doing..."

It was a question he'd asked himself close to one thousand times in the last few hours of waxing, primping, pampering, and endless excursions to places he wouldn't be able to pinpoint on a map if he tried. 

Yes. The tapes had piqued his lusty curiosity.

Yes. He'd long, secretly fantasised about being more _sexually libertine,_ as he liked to call it.

Yes. He'd accepted that this was a totally new experience, and discomfort would naturally come with it.

But he still couldn't shake the absolute absurdity of it all. There he was; Blindfolded, laying in a bed, wearing so little clothes a hooker would sneer in disgust, and waiting to be fucked by a man he didn't even know the name of. All under the singular, hypothetical prospect he might figure out what had made William so damn happy.

William. The _dork_ didn't even understand how much trust Albert had put in him. Or maybe he did. His praise had been near-endless since Albert had finally conceded and allowed the process to begin. The constant preening was almost nauseating. 

_Almost_.

Albert jittered when he heard the door to the room open, head instinctively darting upwards off the pillow even though he couldn't see anything through the fabric tied around his eyes.

"It's just me!" He heard William say. He grumbled as the man shuffled closer to the bed. A dip told him he'd mounted the mattress, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bloody princess."

William chuckled. The sound of a cap being unscrewed was distinct.

"Master got caught up with something important. He'll be here soon. In the meantime..."

"Nice to know I wasn't the first thing on his schedule." Albert grumbled indignantly, thinking about all the hours he'd already dedicated towards this, "Makes me feel really speci-- _Gah_!"

A moist, slick palm suddenly slid beneath the sheer fabric draped over his cock and gripped it tightly, no warning at all provided. William quickly began a flow of masturbating him, expertly pushing his thumb against Albert's glans with every little jerk. 

"F-fuck, W-ill..." Albert groaned stupidly as his erection began to swell rapidly in William's hand. His hips twitched and parted a bit wider, body immediately responding to the warm touch. He could feel William shifting to sit between his legs as the mattress dipped and bounced beneath him. When his barely-clothed calf brushed against William's hip, he realised the other man wasn't dressed.

"You're _never_ the first thing on his schedule." A devious, deep reply cut through the squelching. William's ministrations stopped for a moment, leaving Albert to thrust a little into the touch. The other man seemed to lean down, because Albert could feel his warm breath against his cheek. "And you're not special."

The squeezing and pushing, kneading and jerking resumed, and just as it did, another set of fingers began to run their way down his taint, stroking over his entrance. Albert mewed softly as the fingers circled his tight hole, spreading lubricant over it gently.

"You know why you're here." William said, both of his hands occupied with utterly _soaking_ the other man's erogenous zones with lubricant and dousing them in sensation. "You're here because you want to be treated like a _whore_."

Albert felt a tremble run through him. William -- little, bumbling William -- had somehow developed a delicious dirty-talk voice, _and_ incredible technique at hand jobs. 

"Are whores _special_ , Al?" William squeezed Albert's cock tightly, thumb pressing firmly against his twitching entrance.

"Mmhgg..." Albert moaned deliriously, hips bucking into the touch.

William, blissfully, didn't seem to expect a coherent response. He dipped down again, whispering in with a throaty hush, "No. No they're not."

Albert whined loudly when William's thumb punctured his entrance, pushing in deeply to slick his insides with the precum-laced lube that was practically _drooling_ down his balls and taint. 

"He is doing you a favour by taking you." 

"W-i-ll... _Gnnn_..."

"By _wanting_ you. You should be honoured."

Albert could barely register the words coming out of William's mouth, brain melting from the sensation of the other man's thumb roughly pulling down on the ring of muscle clenching onto it. He was spreading him, stretching him slightly in little pulsing tugs that accompanied every stroke his other hand played over his shaft. 

"You should feel _special_ just by the fact he asked for you, **_whore_**."

That sentence did somehow manage to penetrate Albert's heavy head. "H-he a-a-asked f-for...m...e?"

William's hands withdrew in an abrupt instant, just as Albert was approaching his climax. The blond sputtered and gasped, hips thrusting slightly in air like a dog fucking a stuffed toy. He whimpered, trying to form a request for the hands to return.

"Gosh, you look so pretty right now!" William peeped, his voice back to its normal, chipper pep, "I wish I could kiss you, but I don't want to ruin your lipstick. That's for him to do."

"W-Will..! I--"

"Shhhh..." William purred, and Albert could feel the other man's finger to his lips. "You do not speak anymore. Not one more word. You can moan, you can gasp, you can whimper and whine but you do not form words, understand?"

Albert's next thought was interrupted by the feeling of someone else mounting the bed. Someone much, much heavier. He could tell by the way the mattress dipped. William seemed to move away from his legs and get off the bed, something that made Albert anxious. He didn't want him to leave. 

His breath hitched when he felt a hand on him, gliding down his thigh. It was a big hand. He could tell just by how the fingers seemed to be able to effortlessly grasp at the entire front of his leg. The fingers dug into his skin slightly, not scratching him but kneading the fatty flesh there. His other thigh was quickly given the same treatment, the sensations effortlessly passing through the barely-there fabric lightly draped over his flesh.

Albert felt himself tense up when the hands suddenly bore down into a tight grip and spread his legs even wider than they had been for William. He felt his hip crack with the stretch of his limbs into what was almost as far as the bloody _splits_. Fortunately, years of RPD training had made him flexible. 

Though he couldn't see, he could somehow sense when the man was leaning over him -- like the darkness of his covered eyes suddenly got even darker. 

"Oo-h!" He gasped as a nose suddenly buried itself below his jaw -- whoever it was taking a deep, drunken inhale of him like he were trying to suck his spirit out. Albert felt some strands of hair fall onto his face, like it were longer than a normal man's. He couldn't help but catch a whiff of whatever scent was wafting from it.

 _Why_ did it smell familiar?

He didn't have a chance to try and place it before a mouth was practically devouring him. Lapping and slurping at his neck, his jaw, his chin, his cheeks -- surrounding his painted lips and sucking them. Albert couldn't resist throwing his arms around what he hoped were the shoulders of the man. Muscular, broad, _huge_.

 _'Damn Will, you've got a good taste in men...'_ He thought to himself contently, letting his mouth be penetrated by a warm, firm tongue that seemed intent on trying to lick and prod every part of his throat. It snaked through his cheeks, along his gums, even licking at his own. Albert couldn't recall a time he'd been _kissed_ so powerfully it felt like sex in and of itself.

The man was rocking his hips against him as he was tongue-fucked, clearly aroused already. The man dropped his body slightly, letting their flesh finally meet. Albert gasped into the other man's mouth when he felt what was undoubtedly a rock-hard cock pressing up against his belly. 

_'He's fucking monstrous...'_ He thought in a mix of shock, excitement, and fear, ' _That thing is going to ruin me.'_

He didn't know why that prospect was so appealing.

Albert coughed a bit when the tongue left his mouth, air gurgling down his slick throat. Through his momentary reunion with oxygen, he felt the man lift from him, releasing the grip on his legs though not moving from where he was settled.

Then, Albert heard _slurping_. 

The man groaned. He had a deep voice, Albert could tell, though the blond was fully more interested in the perversely wet sounds of gulping and sucking. They only lasted a few, short moments before William's voice peeped through the ambience of gasping and grunting.

"Good, Sir?" He heard William say, words hoarse and raspy.

 _'He was **lubing** him up with his **mouth**...'_ Albert almost felt his jaw gape at the thought of William being used like a piece of sexual equipment. There was no audible response, but the man clearly must have indicated it was enough.

"Thank you, Sir." William said, his tone almost scraping as though he had been blessed by the privilege of moistening a cock before it fucked another man.

Albert shivered when hands returned to him, this time slipping down his calves before grabbing at his ankles tightly. He whimpered when his legs were pushed into him, the silken material his calves adorned scraping by his ears. He felt the stretch of being folded in half, but barely had a moment to care before he felt the blunt, huge tip of a cock press up against his twitching hole, one still leaking from William's fingerfucking.

"J-Jesus...!" Albert let slip out, momentarily forgetting what William had told him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey!" William barked, "What did I tell you? No words, whore!"

Albert gasped when he felt a firm slap beat against the exposed underside of his thigh. It couldn't have been the man, as both of his hands were still firmly secured around his ankles, so it must have been William. Albert was momentarily shocked by the roughness from his friend. There was a chuckle that must have come from the man, clearly amused by the impromptu punishment.

It was a deep, dark chuckle.

Albert was _certain_ he'd heard it before. 

_'Who are y--'_ His thought was immediately interrupted by the white-hot sensation of fullness.

The man had thrust into him between heartbeats, not even bothering to inch his monster cock inside of Albert's much smaller body slowly -- rather forcing himself in, balls deep, in a single, fluid motion slickened by spit and lube.

Albert felt a scream catch in his throat, every organ in his body feeling like it had been readjusted in a nanosecond. He wanted to gasp, to grunt, to curse, to do anything but it felt impossible to do, like he'd just been impaled. He gurgled pathetically, mouth gaped, and waited for his body to stop anxiously trying to figure out what was happening to it, as though it were confused by the process. 

When the man lay atop him, he trapped his legs between them, incapacitating Albert fully. His hands abandoned the ankles and moved to Albert's wrists, pinning them above his head. 

And then he began to thrust. Gently, at first, rolling his hips expertly and working himself into a rhythm. 

Albert's body didn't have a choice then, and rapidly came to the conclusion that what was happening was utterly _fantastic_. The strain in his hips from being folded, the stretch in his legs from being forced straight across his chest, and the throb in his gut from the penetration -- it was all fantastic.

A delirious smile began to twitch at Albert's lips as he felt himself get filled and emptied, filled and emptied. He didn't even consider it a cock moving in and out of him -- just that he was being _filled_ and _emptied_. He knew he'd never taken a cock this big. He could feel the numbing burn in the ring of his hole's muscle, signalling distress, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. The only thing his brain was capable of concerning itself with was how fucking good it felt to be _filled_ and _emptied_ and _filled again._

He could feel his prostate being crushed with every deep, deep thrust the cock made. Albert was sure the man wasn't even aiming for his prostate, but his girth was just so that it was impossible for him to miss it. It made Albert moan loudly every time the cockhead inside of him scraped by the sensitive gland, sending shockwaves through his spine.

"Do you like it, whore?" 

Albert felt William's lips graze his ear.

"You can respond."

"Y-ye-ye-yes!!" Albert sputtered, words breaking dumbly with every thrust. He could feel William plant a kiss against his temple.

"You're so lucky. To be bred by him." He whispered, Albert could hear there was a smile in his voice, "You're going to be full of his warm cum and I only have this lifeless toy strapped up my cunt."

"Oo-o-o-oh f-fu...h..." Albert could feel cum spurting from his cock, but it didn't feel like an orgasm -- more that the fluid had been practically milked from him through sheer pressure alone. He whimpered and writhed beneath the heavy trap of the other man's body, gasping and pouting. He knew he was going to cum again -- but had no idea if he could squirt a single drop more.

The thrusting was getting harder and impossibly deeper. Albert could hear his stomach gurgling in protest to the rocking assault of his innards. 

William was still planting tender kisses on his temple. His ear. Even his calf. They were encouraging and lusty, like William simply couldn't control himself and had to taste him. It made Albert whimper. 

His hips tried to buck as another orgasm washed over him, but he was too-pinned down for such a thing. Instead, he felt evert muscle in his body tense, his cock twitching pathetically as it was practically crushed by the man's belly. Albert knew it was dry. He could feel it in how his cockslit was twitching impotently.

He was almost thankful when the man began to slam even harder against him, in the typical signs a release was near. His body felt utterly exhausted, if still needy. His brain had been fully captured in a white fog of pleasure.

"Are you ready for his seed, whore?" William whispered again.

"O-fuh-ye-yes!"

"You like being used like this, don't you?"

"G-god yes-ye-s!"

"Tell him you're his whore." William's tongue lapped at the shell of Albert's ear, "Say it nice and loud. Be proud of it."

Albert felt a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his lip, his teeth had been so tightly clenched as he suffered what felt like overstimulation between the harsh thrusting poking at his belly at the breathy words lapping at his ear from William.

"I-I...! I'mm--" Albert attempted, not even sure why he was complying but feeling an incredible desire to, "I-I'm y-you-you're w-whore!"

"Louder!"

"I'm y-you're whore!!"

His declaration was rewarded by a final slam of hips against him, the man grunting in satisfaction as he unloaded his thick, plentiful seed deep in Albert's body.

Albert could feel his cockhead twitching again, another dry orgasm clutching at his lungs like an icy claw. He could feel the warmth of the orgasm inside him spreading through his innards, and the sensation caused him to moan and whine.

The cock withdrew from him far too quickly for his liking, the hands around his wrists disappearing and the heaviness of the body that had been pinning his legs to his chest backing away until he was able to flop flat like a dead fish. His hole felt impossibly open, like it wasn't quite able to snap back as quickly as it should have been.

"Oh! You look so beautiful, Al!" He heard William cheer excitedly. He sounded a bit further away, as though he were assessing his body from another angle. All he could do was twitch and tense, his muscles bouncing beneath his flesh as neurons fired off impotently, body utterly satiated.

He barely remembered he had a blindfold on, his eyes already closed softly beneath the fabric, head lulling against the pillow. His hair was sticking to it from sweat, but he didn't mind. There was a coolness to the air, now.

A loud sigh interrupted his temporary moment of well-fucked bliss, the soft, involuntary smile on his lips immediately dropping when words smacked him in the face like a bulldozer.

"What a prize you are, _malysh_."

Albert felt his heart stop beating.

"How _proud_ am I of my pet that he delivered you to me!"

His tired hand darted to grab the blindfold, numbed fingers stumbling through snatching it off of his head awkwardly.

"S-Sergei?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are still quite tame right now >_>


	6. The Hardest Part is Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO The final "transitional" chapter before we can get to the good stuff. 
> 
> Plot with porn is hard, I tell you!

Albert snarled at himself in the mirror, trying to scrub his face of the thinly smeared red lip paint.

No matter how hard he scrubbed, it simply spread and pinkened. Albert could practically _hear_ the words William had spoken to him while applying it.

_'It smudges and stains for ages... It marks you.'_

Albert had never felt so _marked_ in his life. Eventually, he gave up, skin protesting the harsh treatment as a numbing burn began to tickle through his cheeks. He turned off the tap with a sigh, letting water drip off his face and onto the white tiled floor. When he turned to grab a towel, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror on the opposite wall, almost scoffing as he assessed his reflection.

_'Everyone can tell you're a whore.'_

The stupid, sheer pants William had dressed him in looked even stupider now, framing a smooth mound and a cock that was almost as pink as his face. The organ had been thoroughly exhausted in the course of the fuck he'd just had.

The _mind-blowing_ fuck.

The fuck he absolutely did not want to admit was the _best_ he'd ever had.

He wanted to kill William. Splay him alive and dry his leather for sale to an Italian factory. 

_**knock knock knock** _

Albert's chest puffed up when he heard a rasp on the door of the massive washroom he'd hidden himself away in, arms slinking across his chest and a scowl setting into his cheeks. The door rattled open, William poking his head into the crack he made with a smile before slipping in, closing the door behind him. Albert didn't wait for him to speak before hissing words of his own.

"Sergei. Vladimir. William?"

William's smile grew wider. 

"Out of all _6 bloody billion_ people on this earth, you had to-- had to-- _**Sergei Vladimir**_?!"

The younger man tugged the fabric of the slinky robe he'd changed into around his body. The rich, deep emerald colour complimented William's peachy skin and light hair, and normally Albert would have been smitten. But, right now, he just wanted to smite William into the trash can. William simply held steady his smile, taking tiny, tepid steps on bare feet as he began to close the distance between them.

"We hated that bastard!" Albert continued, practically blathering, "We'd-- we'd... we'd concoct plans to get him drunk and put him on a one-way boat to Antarctica. Do you remember that? What happened?!"

William's eyelids sunk a bit, the smile on his face pulling _impossibly_ wider.

"Of course I remember that." He said, a bit too peppy, "But what about you, Al? What do _you_ remember?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The answer, a bit too quick.

"You do."

"Do not!"

William giggled, "The day in the lab. After the launch party. You most _certainly_ do."

Albert made a noise that was somewhere between a hiccup and an offended gasp.

Of course he remembered it. There was no way he could have forgotten. September, 1994. The Umbrella executive board had just approved a strain of virus for mass sale, timing it with a mainstream pharmaceutical product launch to explain away the massive stock jump. The laboratory had gone into full celebration mode, a party being held that night in the facilities. Food and drink flowed freely, and music dinned through the normally hollow, stagnantly silent walls of the Racoon City facility. Some top-ranking members of the executive had shown up to personally thank the members of the virology team and offer handsome bonuses -- Sergei was among them. Albert and William had pointedly sneered at the man all night, grumbling about his lack of acknowledgement towards either of them. The two left had left quickly, miserable in the party scene and desiring some privacy. They'd gone to an upscale restaurant not far away, the trouble starting when Albert realised he'd left his wallet in his desk at the laboratory. They waited until they were sure the party was over with to go back and retrieve it. 

The party had indeed been over when they slinked out of the elevator. But it was far from silent. The blood-curdling scream they heard almost put them off guard and sent them running for the emergency alarm. But just as they were ready to, the scream was supplemented by a moan. A beg. A keel that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Albert and William had smiled at each other and assumed two of the team had decided to get a bit kinky after the party, perhaps emboldened by alcohol. They'd childishly snuck around the equipment to catch a glimpse of who it was. 

They'd never expected it to be Sergei Vladimir and Erik Jensen -- the skinny, blond junior virologist that had just transferred in from the Netherlands facility. 

Albert felt his cheeks getting warm as he ruminated over the memory. He knew full well the two of them had stayed watching for far, far too long for it to have been simple curiosity. 

The way Jensen had arched his back and cocked his hips into every thrust. The way drool practically poured from his lips. The way Sergei's cock seemed to contort his body with every push.

William pulled him from his thoughts, his delicate hands wrapping around each of Albert's shoulders as he leaned in closely. 

"You do remember. I can tell."

"Oh, shut up!" 

"And do you remember what we spoke about in the car after we left? Do you remember what you said?"

_'Wonder how it would feel to have that thing split you in half...'_

Albert bristled, shaking the memory from his mind. He furrowed his brow, "So that's it? You saw a fat dick and tossed your mind out of the window?"

" _ **Yes**_." 

William's candid answer widened Albert's eyes. He stilled himself as the other man continued, now so close his breath was warming his nose.

"It was just after Annette and I separated and I was so terminally _bored_ with life I felt like offing myself." William said, licking his lips, "He made me feel.... different. Small. Pathetic. Wanted. Useful. _Liberated_. Don't tell me you didn't feel the **_same_** damn way! I saw the look on your face. You may have pretended you were reluctant but _Albert Wesker_ doesn't do anything unless he _really_ wants to do it! He let himself be plucked of every hair and he let himself be primped and preened and prepared for use. You wanted it."

Albert's furrow faltered slightly, his cheek twitching in its tightness.

"You want to be liberated too." William said, huffing a contented sigh before turning on his heels and making his way over to the small, wooden showering bench nearby. He sat slowly, unconcerned with how the emerald robe fluttered open around his naked body as he did. Albert's eyes immediately flicked to the other man's nipple piercings, glinting in the dim light of the restroom. 

"So yes, I _did_ throw my mind out of the window when I saw his fat cock. And I'm fine with that! What the _fuck_ do I need my mind for anyway? So I can die 20 years earlier from all the stress it brings me? So I can keep churning out unappreciated ideas? So I can keep coming up with bullshit excuses to stop me from having the things I really want?"

"And this is what you really want? You like being a _cocksleeve_ to a man we are supposed to hat--"

"You came four times. I counted." William spoke confidently, the peachy expression on his face recalling a cat who got both the mouse _and_ the cream. "I think you like being a cocksleeve just as much as I do."

"W-well... well.... well I didn't know it was h--"

"You would have come even more if you'd known. Don't lie to yourself." William crossed his legs elegantly, cocking his chin up with a bravado Albert had never seen him don in the decades leading up to when he would have started his little perverted trysts. "You went home and jerked off after you saw Master and Jensen. I know you did. I did!"

Albert felt like screaming. The ease at which William spoke -- the ease at which William _exposed_ him in words -- sent shivers of frustration down his spine. He knew his resolve was breaking.

"Why do you-- why do you have to call him **_Master_** even now?! Just... can we talk about this without it being so bloody forma--"

"No." William responded quickly, sympathetically assessing the look of faltering anxiety on Albert's lipstick-stained face.

With a sigh he stood from the bench, closing the distance between them again. Albert squeaked when William draped his arms around his shoulders, his friend taking him into a casual, soothing embrace. William tucked his head under the blond's jaw, letting one of his hands idly dance through the tousled hair on the nape of Albert's neck.

"Just let go, Al." He whispered, "It will feel so much better when you do."

"I can't!" Albert blathered, almost stomping a foot against the floor like a toddler. 

"You can. You did once already. You can do it again."

"N-not with him!"

"There's no better reason to, then."

\--

Albert felt his entire face flushing as he was led down the hall, mind dancing somewhere on the borderline of excited and uncertain. He almost felt dizzy, like the rich, white walls they passed were breathing and swirling with every step.

Even though it was because he was leading him, William's hand around his wrist was reassuring for some reason. Gentle. Delicate. Warm. William had always had nice hands.

The younger man had given him his robe before they left the bathroom, Albert whining that he felt 'practically naked' and 'awkward.' William didn't seem to have such concerns, donning his bare body proudly when he peeled off the luxurious robe and offered it. At first, Albert was thankful. But now, watching the younger man trot so casually in front of him, he felt distracted by the impressive base of the toy he could see clearly bobbing between his handsome buttocks. 

"How are you able to... move... with that... thing in there?" Albert whispered suddenly. He could hear William giggle, but the other man didn't turn around when he responded.

"It's not that big... Really just keeps me from falling out, at this point. You'll see."

Albert squeaked pathetically.

A slice of light cut the long, dark hall in half. A wide double-door was slightly ajar, letting a deep, orange glow beam out through the split. As they approached, Albert heard music. Soft music. Old music. It crackled and dinned hollowly -- the telltale signs of it coming from an old, well-loved record. 

William stopped when they were about one meter away from the doorframe, turning to face his friend with a bright, white smile. The casual, carefree tone that made Albert bristle when it assumed its place over the abnormal words that fell beneath it.

"Listen. A few things to know."

"Mmph..."

"You kneel when I kneel. Don't speak until he addresses you first. Oh, and -- repeat after me -- _Master_."

Albert huffed, pouting indignantly for a moment before complying.

"M-Master."

"Good!" William sighed softly, "Good."

Abruptly, the younger man lifted a hand to stroke at Albert's cheek. The sudden contact made Albert peep.

"I am really proud of you."

"I'm not running a _bloody triathlon_ , Will--"

" _Raab_." 

"What?"

William smiled, "He named me _Raab_. You'll get a name too."

Albert flattened his lips tightly, feeling a strange sort of jerk in his belly upon hearing the explanation. William turned again, leading him the final few steps to the door.

William rasped a few knocks against the wood, but didn't wait for a response before he pushed it open. The music became a bit louder as they crossed the threshold, though not by much. It was playing quietly, a woman's beautiful voice trilling from the old record playing in the corner of the room. It was a love song, Albert realised. It felt inappropriate. 

Albert had a quick moment to glance around, surprised at the interior of the large office. It contrasted and clashed with the rest of the house. Where monochromatic, sharp angled, contemporary furniture had been all he had seen when entering the house initially, the office was decorated with beautiful, old furniture. Rich wood bookshelves lined the walls, roughed-up Persian rugs layered the floor, and handsome, tufted leather seats were scattered around casually.

So fitting, Albert barely noticed that Sergei was seated in one of them. He seemed to almost blend in with the entire room, like a painting never noticed until someone really _looked_ at it. 

He was fully dressed and, Albert noted with some degree of irritation, his face was without any traces of the smeared red lipstick that Albert had seen was transferred to his skin after taking off his blindfold. He was also without the tell-tale scrub marks that would have indicated a struggle to get it off. It was almost as though the red tint never could have stained his flesh to begin with, and had disappeared on command. 

William continued to lead them through the massive room, stopping only when they were a mere two feet away from the toes of Sergei's boots. Subtly, William slipped his hand from Albert's wrist to the fabric of the back of his robe, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling him down with him as he knelt gracefully. 

Albert wasn't nearly so graceful. He took the hint and dropped to his knees when William tugged him along, but looked far less capable than the other man in his movements, having to stabilise himself with a palm to the floor at one point. 

Sergei didn't seem to notice. In fact, he hadn't looked at them a single time since they'd entered the room. Chin propped atop a fist, he was looking towards the far corner of the room at the record player. He had a hazy look in his unscarred eye, as though he were totally hypnotised by the sound.

Albert bit the inside of his cheek, brow furrowing slightly as he assessed the older man closely.

There was no part of this that didn't feel utterly surreal to Albert. It was as though the laws of nature themselves had been shredded and tossed in the garbage can -- that reality meant nothing and never did. The entire day had been one blow to his consciousness after another, and all of it had crescendoed in the moment he now found himself in.

Kneeling in front of Sergei _fucking_ Vladimir.

He took a deep breath through his nose, turning to glance at his best friend. The man he'd known for 20 years was naked, adorned with shiny baubles, marked, owned, renamed, and utterly dogmatic. That alone had been a difficult pill to choke down, let alone everything that came after it. William didn't meet his gaze, keeping his head forward, but seemed to know he was being stared at. His hand moved from the tuft of fabric he'd been gripping on Albert's back to slide discreetly into one of the blond's hands. Comfort.

The music began to fade, and a silence settled in the room. When Albert turned back towards Sergei, he was unnerved to find the man now staring directly at him. His Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he now found himself the sole focus of Sergei's attention. 

"Are you done having your little tantrum?"

William pinched a fingernail into his palm. It was a silent prompt to answer.

"Y-yes."

Another pinch, harder.

Albert cleared his throat, "Ye-yes, M-Master."

Sergei sat up in his chair, dropping his hand to his thigh and patting it a few times in a silent command. Immediately, William's hand disappeared from his, an affirmation of the order he was meant to follow. 

Albert moved to stand slowly, almost furious with himself with how weak and shaky his legs felt. Before he could sit on the offered thigh, he found Sergei's hands grip at the fabric of the robe William had given him, tugging it down his shoulders.

"You took _Raab's_ clothes?" He inquired softly, slipping the silky material from Albert's body and letting it pool onto the floor below. The blond shuddered in response to his sudden exposure. He didn't know why it felt so very different than laying in a bed, where there was some relative comfort in being able to explain everything away as isolated to the room itself. This, being assessed and prodded, ordered and trained, very firmly scrubbed away that line. Goosebumps littered every square inch of Albert's flesh now, and he almost felt a tremble meekly sink into his bones.

"I gave them to him, Sir. He was nervous. I am so sorry." Blissfully, William piped up to explain.

"Ah, _Raab_ , please do not fret. I don't expect you to have him fully trained in the few hours we've had him." Sergei chuckled, slipping a tremendous arm around Albert's waist and tugging him down to sit.

Albert sunk into the lap cautiously, shifting his weight between legs until Sergei grabbed his knees and turned him, letting his legs drop over one of the arms of the chair. He cradled his upper back in his arm, almost coddling him against his bosom like a mother would her child. Albert peeped indignantly, now fully vulnerable. His hands coiled against his chest protectively, eyes unsure of where to dart and stick.

He could feel Sergei's gaze running up and down his body. It started at his face, danced down his neck, tickled his belly, and then slipped into his hips, still only covered by the perfectly sheer fabric he'd been donned in earlier. Sergei seemed to _humm_ and coo appreciatively with every pass he made over the exposed form. 

"I understand it can be difficult to come to terms with ones needs." Sergei spoke after a silent moment, "But you have come to terms with them, haven't you? Perhaps not fully. But somewhat."

Albert swallowed, unsure if he should respond. His eyes parsed quickly to Sergei's face, the expression on which was curious.

"You may speak. Freely, for now."

"I don't know what I am supposed to say!" Albert blathered stupidly, "I don't know what to say!"

Sergei seemed pleased by his uncertainty. 

"Look at _Raab_." He ordered simply.

Albert complied, almost thankful for the chance to look anywhere but at Sergei. William was quietly kneeling, hands folded in his naked lap. He had a similarly contented smile on his flushed face. 

"Do you see how beautiful he is? How powerful?" Sergei continued, immediately noting the confusion swelling on Albert's face, "But of course he is! You think just because he is a pet that he cannot be powerful? He is awe-inspiring. He knows what he needs, and that is powerful."

"B-but he..." Albert began to stammer, "Th-the v... videos I s-saw... And he- he calls himself..."

Sergei snorted, " _Raab_ , what are you?"

"A stupid whore, Sir!" William responded quickly, the smile on his face unwavering. There wasn't a trace of hesitation in his voice or eyes, the words flowed as freely as a diner placing their order with a waitress. The sudden, dramatic exchange caused Albert to squeak in witness. 

"You see?" Sergei said, looking back down at Albert, "You felt it, didn't you? He is completely assured in his needs. It took training, but he has made his own body a tool to get what he wants. Even when his body suffers, his mind is steadfast." Sergei smirked, waiting until Albert met his gaze. 

"You have the opposite problem." He said pointedly, "Your body is steadfast while your mind suffers." 

The blood in Albert's cheeks began to boil when he realised what Sergei was referring to. Between his legs, his erection was making a tent in the sheer fabric of his pants. He hadn't even noticed he was getting aroused, body acting of its own volition as he sunk deeper and deeper into whatever alternate reality he'd stepped into. He shifted his thighs awkwardly, as though trying to hide what was impossible to be hidden.

"S-so... what are you going to d-do...?" Albert tried to swallow the led lump in his throat, but it didn't work. "B-break me?"

Sergei shook his head, pursing his lips in amusement. 

" _Nyet_." He purred. Albert shivered when he felt a finger slide up his bare chest, passing through the makeshift guard of his wrists and stroking along his collarbone gently.

"You are already broken. You will be rebuilt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergei was listening to Ilene Woods. Perhaps, So This is Love and then While We're Young.
> 
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgpzDzby9gM  
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBFl1z9wLAc
> 
> Sergei liking American oldies is now CANON.
> 
> Other notes: Sergei called William Raab, which simply means Slave.


	7. First Night

Albert grumbled to himself quietly when he realised he'd been perversely grateful for the blanket and pillow he'd been given. He hadn't expected even that much when William told him he'd sleep beside Sergei's bed that night -- on the floor.

 _"Sleeping in the bed is a privilege you might be afforded after you are trained."_ He'd said chipperly.

Albert had been alone for a little while, trying to get comfortable where he lay. He found it was easier than he anticipated, mental and physical exhaustion forcing his eyelids to heavy and close. The day had already been too long and surreal -- from the moment William had picked him up in the morning, to every little spa visit that came afterwards, and the _sex_.

Fuck, the _sex_.

Albert ignored the dull quiver in his hips when he ruminated over it for what felt like the millionth time, wrapping his freshly-washed body tighter in the blanket and finally slipping into a rest.

He didn't know how much time had passed before his eyes opened again. But it wasn't a calming wake, rather one instinctually prompted by a loud yelp registered in his subconscious mind -- years of military and police training quaking him into alertness quickly. Immediately, his eyes fluttered upwards towards the bed.

"O..oh..." He peeped softly, a lump beginning to form in his throat as the unmistakable forms of William and Sergei came into view.

Sergei was laying down, William straddled over him, wiggling and twisting, bobbing and thrusting down on his hips. There was a thin sheen of glistening sweat contouring William's body, tender flesh with underdeveloped muscles glimmering in the soft blue darkness of the room.

For a moment, Albert was almost in awe, hypnotised. How William arched his back and clenched his thighs, how his head lulled back and his lips parted with every quiet moan. There was nothing slow or delicate about how he was working the cock inside of him, it was a filthy, primitive rut.

Albert couldn't help the groan that escaped him when he saw William's hands roughly scrub over his own nipples, the pierced buds rock-hard and almost visibly aching. Immediately, he was noticed, William turning his head to catch him staring intently. He smiled, but did not stop his ministrations.

"S-so-so-sorry!" William rasped shakily, voice interrupted by the harsh, steady bounce of his bottom against Sergei's hips, "I d-d-didn't m-mean to-to sc-scream li-ke that!"

Albert snaked his hand down his bare chest beneath the blanket, unable to resist the compulsion to touch himself as a clear wash of arousal began to fog up his mind. But though he was being subtle, blanketed by heavy covers, William seemed to notice. The younger man's brow knitted tightly, one of his hands leaving his nipples to point an accusatory finger down at Albert. 

"N-no!" He ordered firmly, "Y-you're n-not al-al-allowed!"

"He doesn't have a cage on?" Sergei spoke for the first time, a nonchalant drawl. Albert's breath hitched when the older man turned to face him, "Put your hands above the covers."

Albert complied, fingers kneading at the material of the blanket anxiously as he continued to watch.

"One day, you may be able to hold yourself back like _moya raab..."_ Sergei said, casually laying his head back against the pillow again, " _Raab_ knows not to touch his little dicklet. I can trust him without a cage, most of the time."

Sergei circled one of his tremendous hands around the base of William's cock, long fingers reaching beneath his blushing sac and squeezing tightly like a human cockring. William yelped in response, back arching deeply.

"When was the last time you finished, _Raab_? I think three weeks, now."

"F-four..." William beamed proudly. Albert's eyes widened, the flush on his cheeks numbing him a bit.

Sergei chuckled, "Should I let you finish tonight? You have been quite good, bringing me a new toy..."

"I only c-care abou-t y-y-your c-cum..!"

Albert whimpered, grinding himself back into the floor slightly. The fabric he'd clutched in his fists was being tugged so tightly he wondered if he'd tear it.

"Another four weeks, then?"

"T-thank-thank you, S-Sir!"

Every muscle in William's body seemed to tighten and contract in an instant, Sergei's grip tightening on his cock while the other hand circled his thigh, suddenly holding him in place. Sergei barely peeped through his orgasm, sighing casually as William continued to mew and moan deliriously, as if _he_ were the one climaxing.

"O..oh!" William gasped after a stabilising moment, "T-t-thank you-u, S-Sir!"

"Mm. Off. I want to sleep." Sergei ordered simply. William immediately complied, lifting himself up on his knees. One of his hands reached behind him, dipping between his plump asscheeks and clutching at his hole perversely, so as to prevent the loss of any of the seed that had been spent in him as he adjusted position. Albert bit his bottom lip as he watched William drop his upper body into the pillow, holding his hips high in the air as though he were trying to prevent himself from spilling.

"Tomorrow you will start training him, _da_?" Sergei said drearily, turning onto his side.

"Yes, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and dirty. Next chappie will include multiple vignettes from multiple different training sessions, I think.


	8. Training Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William begins Albert's training. Presented in a series of vignettes.

**WHO IS NUMBER ONE?**

_"Obey him as you would be expected to obey me."_

They were the only words Sergei had spoken him before he left, the drawl slipping from his lips nonchalantly as William doted over smoothing the Colonel's leather jacket. Albert had lingered on the sidelines as William helped Sergei get dressed. He didn't want to admit there was something oddly intimate about the way they looked at each other while the ritual commenced. He also didn't want to admit there was something oddly... _odd_... about watching Sergei go to work. The same _work_ they all worked at. And yet they remained while he left. 

William wasted no time in scooping up Albert's hand as the executive convoy drove away, tugging him through the house excitedly. It was much larger than Albert had initially thought it to be. He was taken to the main bathroom - a grandiose, massively windowed room - where William drew a warm, handsomely scented bath for him. 

He let him soak for what felt like ages, occasionally massaging his shoulders or running fingers through his damp hair. Tender kisses were exchanged, as were soft fingers on warm flesh.

William cleaned him on the inside again, an uncomfortable process Albert crinkled his nose at. As his belly swelled with warm water, the cramps were worse than the last time due to his empty stomach. It was only then that he realised he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. He started to feel a bit hungry as he was towelling himself off, and asked William if they were allowed to eat.

"No food. You'll get sustenance shots." William answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?" 

"Your insides have one use while you're here." He winked. _Winked_. "The only thing that goes in or out of your stomach is cum."

Albert blushed furiously, strangely aroused at the idea that every part of his body would be dedicated to the single function of sex. He wasn't even surprised when William admitted to him he'd been on the shots for almost three months straight, and hadn't eaten or drank anything that could cause his digestive system to function since. 

William led him out of the bathroom and through another hall, down a flight of stairs, and around a few corners. The air of the basement was cold, and pricked at Albert's water-warmed, heat flushed skin. But the room they ended up in was practically menacing -- fluorescent lights _buzzing_ on above as William flicked the switch, illuminating a wall-to-wall tiled room with a sinister metal table in the centre. 

It was so very different than the rest of the house. 

Huge metal cabinets skirted every few feet of the walls, all of them closed and without a way to see what was inside. The entire room was a bludgeoning contrast to the warm, delicate bath he'd just had, overlooking a woody pass. 

"Lay on the table!" William said chipperly, already moving to fiddle with one of the cabinets. 

"You're not going to castrate me are you?" Albert grumbled, complying with a hiss as the cool metal shocked against his warm flesh.

"Not unless you want me to!" William jeered, laughing at the look Albert shot him from the table, "Calm down. Just a few things to get out of the way."

Albert tried to stare up at the ceiling as William fussed about him, moving from cabinet to cabinet, collecting items, shuffling things around. He heard the scraping of metal items, and the clinking of chains as William sorted through different objects he couldn't quite make out through his peripheral vision.

When William loomed over him again, he could feel a few items be set beside his naked thigh, and he could also see William was donning a pair of black medical gloves. He shivered when the latex-covered fingers brushed at his skin.

"First things first..." William muttered to himself, snatching an item he'd set down and holding it up so that Albert could see.

A tapered rod of shiny metal. It was about 7 inches long, and slightly thinner than a pen.

"What's that?"

"This is going in your cock."

Albert sputtered, eyes widening, "W-Will! You--"

William's eyes narrowed.

Albert huffed, "I mean... _Raab_. You can't be serious."

"I am." William nodded, "This will help you control your urges, and teach you about permission."

He began to lubricate the rod, coating it evenly in thick, viscous goop he fingered from a pot. Albert whimpered in self-pity, wondering how much it would hurt.

"You'll be fine. It's not that bad."

William was kind enough to gently squeeze and stroke his cock while he prodded the thinnest end of the sound into his slit. Albert wriggled and hissed in discomfort, knowing the pain was insignificant compared to some of the things he'd been through in his life, yet unable to even do so much as bare witness to the foreign object being pushed into his urethra.

It faintly tickled when it was almost fully inserted, Albert just barely able to feel it prodding into his empty bladder. He tried not to think about it.

"Master wants you in a cage as well." He heard William say, a a split second later he felt the cool sting of metal touching his cock. He couldn't help but poke his head upwards, curious to find William affixing a metal device to him. He'd seen something like it once before -- in a seedy porn he'd watched while needy one night. He knew it was meant to stop him from touching himself. 

Suddenly, a dull pain shocked through his hips. He hissed and winced, William turning to look at him with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked innocently.

"J-Jesus, w-what the f-fuck."

"Told you it would help you control your urges." William flicked the half-inch of the sound that was still sticking out of his cock, prompting another hiss from Albert. "It won't always hurt when you get hard, but it will at first. Until you stretch out a bit."

Albert plopped back on the table with a grumble, pursing his lips into a frown.

"You gonna tell me what you were thinking about?" William smirked, returning to tightening the cage around Albert's cock.

"Mm. No." He could almost hear William roll his eyes in response.

"You're still _so_ mentally guarded."

_**click** _

The cage was locked.

"I can't help it."

William's lubricated latex glove glistened as he held up the next item, displaying it to Albert for a moment.

A collar. Thick, black, and hinged in one spot. It was similar to the one William had worn in the first video Albert had seen of him, and identical to the one he was wearing now and had been. A small key dangled from a lock in the hinge, clinking excitedly with every little movement. 

"I think this one should fit you..." William said.

Albert shuddered when William lifted his head gently and set the collar beneath his neck. The hinge swung shut, letting William lock the two pieces together using the key. He twisted it a few times, checking to see it was secured before pulling it out.

"Cute!" He beamed, "Black always looked better on you than it did me."

Albert blushed, lifting a hand to touch the collar. It was firm, with leather on either sides cushioning a metal interior. He watched as William turned to open a small, square box that was affixed to the wall, one which contained rows of little hooks with keys dangling from them. He hung the key he'd taken from Albert's collar on a hook numbered seven, all of the others before that being occupied. 

All, but one.

Number one.

Albert cocked an eyebrow curiously, waiting until William turned back towards him with a smile. 

"Who is number one?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Number one. That hook was empty." Albert pointed at the box.

"Ah." William smirked, "That's not for right now."

**LEARN TO CRAWL**

Albert was almost thankful when he was told to drop to his knees. 

His cock hurt. It throbbed and ached, the sound and cage immediately protested his movement off of the table with little pangs of discomfort. The longer he stood, waiting for William to tidy up, the more it hurt. 

Kneeling wasn't much better, but alleviated some of the awful, foreign tugging feeling.

When William came to stand before him, he couldn't help but peep a gasp. The younger man was casually holding a thin riding crop to his side, one that betrayed the chipper, contented smile on his face.

"Your'e going to learn how to crawl now, okay?" 

"Learn? As if I can't?" Albert droned, eyes still fixated on the whip.

William only giggled and waited for him to set his palms to the ground and assume a position on his hands and knees. 

"Good! Now crawl that way!" William gestured with his whip towards the entryway they'd come through.

Albert slowly complied, still confused. 

**_FWAP_ **

" _Gah_ -h-hey!" Albert sputtered when the whip slapped against his naked bottom. It wasn't a hard lash, just a firm, quick tap.

"Arch your back." William said simply.

Albert scoffed, pulling his centre of gravity downwards and shuffling his knees backwards before attempting the next 'step.'

**_FWAP_ **

A firmer tap. Albert looked up at Will with a shock-gaped mouth. His partner's expression had completely transformed, lips now straightened and pale eyes far, far colder.

"I told you to arch your back." He said slowly, hushing his voice.

"I-I am!" 

"Deeper."

Albert grumbled, shuffling his knees back further and trying to sink his lower back even further down. It made it difficult to crawl forward, shoulders strained and trembling as he attempted to force his knees and arms forward to walk. He made it almost halfway down the hall before the next lashing came.

_**FWAP** _

Much, much firmer. Albert yelped loudly when the crop came in contact with his bottom. 

"Wiggle your ass!" William instructed smugly, "You should look like you're begging to _be fucked_ while you're crawling."

Albert huffed, ignoring the strain that was reemerging in his hips. His cock was beginning to burn again, and he internally cursed his body for responding.

He tried to flick his hips as he walked his knees forward, unsure of _how_ , exactly, one would wiggle their ass while crawling. William seemed to be pleased with his attempt, adjusting him a few times with the tip of the riding crop pressed to various points on his body. His shoulders were lowered, his hips were tilted back, his chin was lifted.

The throb in his cock was getting worse.

"T-the... t-the..." He began, grunting slightly.

"Hmm?"

"T-the ca-cage... Hurts."

"Remember what I said? That's because you're getting turned on, aren't you?" William patted his crop against Albert's bottom, stroking it across the flushed flesh sweetly.

"N-no!" Albert grimaced, trying to keep a steady pace down the long hall.

"No? Your little cock isn't getting hard?"

"L-little?!" 

_**FWAP** _

"A-aah!" Albert squeaked, arms buckling and chest crashing to the floor as the firmest lashing yet bore down into his already-stinging ass. His hand intuitively darted to rub at the sting, an indignant whine slipping from his lips. Just as he attempted to prop himself back up, William's foot hooked under his waist, pushing forcefully and toppling him over onto his back. His cock screamed in pain with the sudden jerk in his body position, the sound inside his urethra prodding at his bladder painfully.

"Are you talking back?" The look in William's eyes was a bit darker, a bit colder. He was unsympathetic to the blond's writhing.

Albert blinked stupidly, trying to adjust his hips enough to stop the throbbing in his cock.

"No talking back!" William pointed his crop at Albert chastisingly, "Apologise."

"S-sorry."

William leaned over him, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Stop resisting."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder!" William snapped, "Look at you. Collared, caged, and getting turned on by being walked like a dog. This is no time to get haughty!"

Albert's cheeks began to flush with warmth, a frown peeling at his lips.

"Now let me repeat myself..." William stood up straight and sneered down his nose at the blond, still lying on the floor, "Was your **_little cock_** getting hard while I was correcting you? While I was telling you to wiggle your ass like a whore in heat?"

"Y-yes."

Instantaneously, the darkness was gone. William's smirk turned to a smile, and his eyes glimmered again with the bubbly paleness he'd always been known to have.

"Good! Turn over to your hands and knees, please."

**LEARN TO WALK**

"Which ones do you like?"

"None of them." Albert snorted.

William giggled, "Pick!"

Albert crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, shifting from foot to foot in discomfort. The cock cage and urethral sound had been throbbing a dull ache since he'd first stood from the table, though William assured him it would go away. He'd had to hold his cock when he stood up, as even the simple bounce from kneeling to rise to a stand was sending shockwaves of tickling pain through his hips. So he was not at all excited about this next _activity_ , as William called it. 

The way the younger man seamlessly shifted between personalities almost unnerved him. From the bubbly, chipper simulacrum of William Birkin to a much darker, much crueller version of himself. The constant shifts were making Albert dizzy.

Albert brushed off his thoughts and gestured haphazardly at a pair of the neatly arranged heels. A pair that were black on top, but with blood-red bottoms. They looked expensive.

"Now how did I know you would pick those ones?" William said, snatching them from the dark wood shelves of the walk-in closet and gently settling them on the floor.

"What's the size? How do you know they'll fit?" Albert furrowed a brow, suddenly recalling that the pants, taken from this same closet, had also fit perfectly. William was quite a bit shorter and thinner than he was.

"They will."

Albert stepped into the shoes shakily, grumbling as William was proven right. 

"Why does he like us wearing thes--"

"Who?" William cocked his head, interrupting.

"... Master."

"Ah! Well..." William dipped down to a crouch, running his hand along Albert's flexed calf gently, "Look how nice your legs are!"

Albert bristled with the contact, shuddering slightly at the contact.

"And remember what I told you about the lipstick?" William looked up at him, beaming.

"That... whores wear it?"

"Exactly!" William smiled, standing again. "And they wear these too... don't they?"

"Mm..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

William held out both of his hands, "Hold on and take a step."

Albert complied, gripping onto William's offered palms and trying to walk normally. At first, he didn't believe it would be too difficult -- they were just _shoes_ after all, and women wore them all the time. But the moment his foot hit the ground awkwardly, his ankle felt like buckling. William held him upright, letting him orient himself for a flustered moment.

"How about we play a game, if it makes you more comfortable to open up...?" William suddenly said, "I'll tell you something, you tell me something. No questions, no responses. Just an exchange of information."

"Are we five?" Albert snorted, trying to attempt another step forward, clutching onto William's thin wrists a bit firmer as he did. The younger man was slowly stepping backwards through the door and leading Albert into the hall.

"I'll tell you..." William ignored the jeer, "I fractured a left toe the first time I tried to walk in heels."

"Ha! Is that why you were limping at work earlier this year?"

"I said no questions... but yes. Now you."

"... I did jerk off after... that night in the lab."

William smiled smugly, but abided by his own rules and didn't comment. Albert was walking slightly better, though still teetering and trotting awkwardly. His heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor.

"Master _rejected_ me when I approached him at first. I had to beg him. Offer him so much for him to finally agree. I'm happy I was persistent. But I always worry I am not good enough, so I keep trying. I want him to want me."

The candid admission raised Albert's eyebrows, who just barely recovered from a poorly-aimed step. The points of his heels were so thin and so sharp, he felt like he could barely ground half of his attempts.

"It's your turn." William prompted cutely after a moment of silence.

"I didn't know you had any of this in you." Albert said suddenly, unsure himself of even what words were going to exit his throat but continuing, "I didn't know you could be so... forceful. I feel like you're a different person."

William simply smiled.

**LEARN TO SIT**

The light blue of a twilight dusk was settling in through the windows by the time William allowed Albert to stop practicing his walk. 

Perched awkwardly on the edge of a chair in what appeared to be the main living room, the blond felt like he'd trotted down every hallway and set of stairs in the massive house a dozen times each, and his legs and feet throbbed and ached painfully. It was only when he looked out of the large picture windows in the room, out into the wilderness scene beyond the glass, that it dawned on him how long he'd been in his 'training.' The whole day had passed, and the morning where Sergei had left had turned to a quickly darkening evening.

"Is he going to be home soon?" Albert didn't know why he wanted to ask.

"Who?" William asked, feigning stupidity as he always seemed to do when Albert didn't address Sergei how he'd been told to.

Albert sighed, "Master. Is Master going to be home soon?"

"Yes!" William said, as though the semantic fumble hadn't occurred, "Why? Do you miss him?" 

Albert scoffed, rolling his eyes in irritation. "I was just curious..." He mumbled, but internally he was asking himself a similar question.

He'd spent his whole day with William, and, in a way, it had been comforting. He'd almost forgotten about Sergei entirely, singularly focused on his friend as though they were playing a rough game together, on their own, totally removed from some wider scheme. He'd almost forgotten that William was _training_ him _for_ Sergei.

In a way, Sergei's return would be somewhat exciting -- though Albert was unsure of that was a good excitement or a bad one. 

He didn't know what the older man would do, want, need, ask, demand. He didn't know if Sergei would want to fuck him, do more training, or maybe just dismissively send him to sleep on the floor again like he had the previous night, with barely a hand lain upon him. It was his first full day in what William called _service_ , and there would be no running to the bathroom in a flustered temper tantrum tonight.

"Let's finish up another activity before Master gets home." William pulled him from his thoughts. The younger man stood from where he had been sitting, closing the distance between them in a few casual steps. "Kneel."

Albert nodded, standing from the chair on his shaky, weak legs and awkwardly dropping to his knees, the high heels and tugging cock cage making it difficult to gracefully drop.

William immediately shook his head, "No. Get up."

Albert groaned but complied, teetering as he stood.

"Now kneel. Cutely."

"C-Cutely?!" Albert cocked a brow, "How?"

William scoffed, as though the order should have been an obvious one. Albert huffed, attempting again to kneel, though not knowing what to do differently. He tried to drop a bit slower, but again was chastised. 

"Don't look at the floor when you kneel, keep your chin straight!" William pointed to an invisible spot on the wall, a few feet away, "Look there. Like you were kneeling before Master. Your eyes stay on him. And don't put your hands to the ground! You kneel without your hands. Get up."

Albert peeped a pathetic noise as his legs protested his constant shifting with their throbbing ache. He wanted nothing more than another hot bath. 

"Now kneel."

He tried, but a palm dropped to the floor involuntarily just as he was almost fully knelt, still shaky as he was dropping in heels.

"No. Get up."

Another whimper.

"Now kneel."

He tried again, balling his fists and holding them by his hips, desperate to resist the urge to break a fall with them. He kept his chin straight, staring at the point in the wall William had ordered him to. But his movements were too choppy and quick, and William shook his head again at the lack of grace.

"No. Get up."

Albert felt like his legs were going to give out.

"Now kneel."

His thighs were starting to ache just as much as his calves were.

"No. Get up."

And so was his cock.

"Now kneel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're having fun, aren't we kids?
> 
> *boo*


	9. Training Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert's training continues.

**HE LEARNS TO WATCH AND WAIT**

Sergei hadn't addressed Albert at all when he'd come home.

He hadn't looked at him, spoken to him, or even acknowledged he was in the room, kneeling as he'd been taught to over gruelling hours of perfecting and re-perfecting, displaying his newly-adorned body with his hands behind his head. 

Albert was sent to sleep on the floor beside the bed, as he had the first night. This time, however, there were no blankets or pillows to soften his rest, and he awkwardly shifted on the cold floor, trying to find a position that didn't irritate both his exhausted legs and his caged, stuffed cock. For a moment, he wondered how he was going to survive the week like this, hoping William wouldn't actually leave him in such an impossible state.

Somehow, his eyes had fluttered shut, though they didn't stay that way.

When William prodded him awake, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been hours, or just minutes -- but he did immediately register the sound of oldies music fluttering through the hall distantly. 

"Crawl." William prompted softly, waiting for Albert to comply with the order through his sleep-grogginess. Albert knew he had to make an effort to crawl how he'd been taught, wiggling his hips and dipping his back. He was sore, and felt absolutely ridiculous, but did it nonetheless. 

He was led into the room he recognised immediately to be Sergei's office. The soft, old carpets beneath his palms and knees were a comfort. 

"Sit." William ordered once they'd reached a certain point in the room. Albert knew he was meant to assume the position he'd been taught earlier, sitting back on his knees and holding his hands behind his neck. William watched him for a moment, as if to assess the straightness of his back and the firmness of his shoulders. Satisfied, the younger man left him, walking towards where Sergei was seated in his grand armchair staring off into the distance, a glass of vodka lazily dangling from his fingers.

Albert watched intently as William gracefully slipped to his knees, suddenly feeling more awake than he had been. 

William crawled the final few steps to Sergei's boots, giving Albert a full, unabated view of the toy he had inside of him. It was different than the one he had noticed earlier -- wider, and a bright pink. It made Albert shudder a bit, still completely oblivious as to how the other man could wear such a thing so casually. He assumed it would be something he'd find out for himself, at some point. The thought made him simultaneously uneasy and excited. 

Sergei continued to stare at the record player as William began to kiss and lap at his boots, bringing his glass to his lips for the occasional sip of his drink. The nonchalance with which Sergei seemed to handle them both left an odd pit swelling in Albert's tummy. 

Breathy moans were cascading from William's lips as he worshipped, tongue running flatly over the leather as though he were sopping up the most delicious flavour from it. It was pornographic, fake. There was no way he could have been deriving so much pleasure from simply licking a pair of boots -- and yet that almost felt like the point. A performance to cement submission. 

Albert felt a quiver in his hips, one he immediately cursed as the urethral insert began to penalise him immediately for even the slightest arousal he felt. He tried to look at the wall beyond Sergei's chair and ignore what was happening -- but the noises crept into his ears without his consent.

Despite William's trembling and mewing, purring and groaning, Sergei almost seemed bored. 

The blond bit his lip when he saw William's hand snake between his thighs, fingers hooking beneath his tilted-up hips to prod at the base of the toy inside of him. He tugged at it, pushing it deeper inside of him in tiny, pulsating motions. His moans grew louder, lapping more frantic, as though he were approaching an orgasm. But his cock wasn't hard, nor had he touched it a single time. It didn't leak with the typical signs of arousal, nor did William make any attempt to play with it. 

Albert began to waiver, his arms twitching and the muscles in his thighs jerking. Watching and listening to William was torture, and he couldn't stop his body from responding. His cock began to swell, the cage biting into it almost immediately and choking it, and his urethra squeezed around the sound, forcing it in a bit deeper.

" _Gnnn_..." Albert tried to clench his jaw, but a pathetic sound escaped him regardless.

Instantly, Sergei's attention was on him. 

"Amazing how easily you get excited by debasement and yet you resist." The corner of Sergei's scarred lips pinched up into a smirk, "What did it this time? Watching _Raab_ lick my boots like a filthy dog? Or how he plays with his cunt like it's all he has..?"

When Sergei tilted his head to the side, Albert knew he was expected to respond.

"I-I don't k-know!" 

A cocked eyebrow.

"M-Master! I d-don't know, Master."

Sergei lifted a crooked finger and gestured for him to come, "Here."

Every little bit of movement was painful now, discomfort radiating from his groin as his bastard arousal refused to subside. Albert put his palms to the floor, cocking his hips up and dipping his back, desperately trying to mimic the form William had insisted he take. When he was close enough to see the tip of the boot William wasn't servicing, he looked up for further instruction, his face flushing a deep red as he predicted what was to come.

"Do as _Raab_ is doing."

He'd never licked a man's boots. He'd never even dreamt or fantasised about it. And yet, as he dipped lower, tongue snaking from his mouth, the pang of pain reverberating through his cock continued to get worse. He shuddered and trembled, setting the tip of his tongue to the leather tepidly, making his first little lick. 

Albert whimpered when a particularly sharp shock ran down his urethra, his cock trying desperately to become erect but stifled by the cage and stretching around the metal rod inside of him. He could feel William side-eyeing him from where he serviced the other boot, his soft moans and whines of need continuing. 

He tried another few licks. The taste of the leather rolled through his mouth, infecting his saliva and slipping down his throat with every swallow. It made him whimper again. From above him, Sergei spoke casually.

"I said you can do as _Raab_ is doing. Touch yourself."

Albert knew he didn't mean his cock. 

He awkwardly perched himself on one of his forearms, continuing his amateur licks as he reached his arm around him to prod a finger at his hole. He stroked and pushed at it firmly, trying to derive pleasure from the sensations alone. He wished he had a dildo like William did, feeling a bit like a virginal girl trying to rub her pussy for the first time. 

He slipped the tip of a finger inside, shuddering when it prompted a powerful response from his cock again and immediately withdrawing it instinctively. He held his hand at his thigh, trying to regulate the fluttering in his belly as he continued to lick. But just as he felt he had it under control, Sergei piped up again.

"Oh, come on now, Doctor. Surely your cunt needs a bit more care than that? Finger yourself some more."

**HE RECIEVES A GIFT AND A NAME**

Albert hadn't noticed when William disappeared from Sergei's other boot, so absorbed in his own wanton world of pain-tinted lust.

But when the younger man returned, he made his presence known quickly, planting a light slap on Albert's bottom and drawing his attention away from the boot he had been worshipping with utter abandon for longer than he realised. Albert withdrew his fingers from his hole in surprise.

"Come here. Hands and knees."

Albert looked up at Sergei, face streaked red in blush, but the older man simply directed him to listen with a silent gesture. He turned to see William gesturing at a point in the floor, a few feet away, and crawled to it. The carpet was such a deep, dark red that he barely noticed the assortment of items William had lain there, but the moment he did, he couldn't help the groan that slipped from his lips.

Dildos. 

One was longer and thicker than the other, but both were tremendous. The larger one was studded with deep, deep ribs along the length, while the smaller one was smooth but for the subtle veins that mimicked a human cock.

"Eyes to the front." William commanded simply, forcing him to turn away from the platter of perverse delicacies. He locked his gaze on the bookshelf. 

William casually stuffed his hands into a pair of black latex gloves, similar to the ones he'd worn when he had sounded him in the basement. The _snap_ of the elastic made Albert shiver, as did the sound of a plastic cap being unscrewed shortly after.

He braced himself, fingers kneading into the carpet below his hands, eyes trying to remain steady ahead. He could feel Sergei watching the scene intently. 

The sound of squelching made him sigh quietly -- his mind immediately registering the filthy noise as William amply lubricating one of the toys.

And then he felt it. A large, blunt, rubber head pressing between his cheeks.

**_"O-oh f-fuh..!"_ **

Albert's arms buckled, his chest dropping to the ground. The sensation of the dildo prodding at his entrance alone was enough to overwhelm him. Immediately, his cock protested, reminding him it was unable to get fully erect or leak cum. He began to panic in a small way, worrying what would happen once the beastly cock was sheathed and his poor prostate was crushed in the stretch. He didn't have time to continue his worry as he felt a sharp slap wail against his bottom.

"Gah!"

"Up!" William ordered firmly, "And stay still."

Sergei piped up through a chuckle, "You seem to enjoy punishing your brother, _Raab_. So harsh."

"He has to learn to listen." William tutted.

"Mm."

Albert shakily propped himself back up on his hands, face burning a beet red. 

William wasted no time in re-positioning the dildo, having to use both of his hands to wrangle it properly and force it towards the twitching hole. When he encountered resistance once again, he used a finger to massage the ring of muscle, spreading some more lubricant on it. He attempted another thrust, baring weight into the base of the dildo, satisfied when the blunt head finally began to part the tight hole.

"S-so b-big..." Albert whimpered, feeling his body stretch around the thick, heavy intrusion. 

"Not much bigger than Master." William responded slyly, "You took him fine. You can take this."

The younger man applied consistent pressure, letting the dildo sink deeper into Albert's jerking, heaving body. He issued short, curt orders, insisting it would help the process along.

"Tilt your hips up."

Albert complied, clawing at the carpet beneath his hands.

"Rock yourself a bit..."

"Oh-gg-mmm..."

"Breathe. Your muscles are too tense." William faux-soothed, encountering resistance when the fake cock was halfway inserted. 

Albert released a jagged, shaky breath, sniffling stupidly as a cacophony of sensations tickled through every nerve in his body. As he feared, the heavier the dildo became, pressing against his walls, the more his prostate began to protest its inability to release. The urethral sound had worked a bit deeper into his bladder with the tightness, and was prodding at him painfully. The mixed signals were driving his brain wild. 

"Do you need to secure it?" Sergei asked curiously, satisfied when William was able to insert the final inches.

"No. He'd tight enough to hold it in himself..." He said, finally releasing the base and reaching for the next dildo nonchalantly. He smirked, "For now, that is."

Albert's limbs were trembling, a bit of warmed lubricant running ribbons down his inner thighs. He felt he might collapse, eyelids fluttering and hands clawing. He felt simultaneously so anxious and so lightheaded, so in the moment and so out of himself. The fact that Sergei was watching him closely wasn't helping the conscious part of his mind try desperately to stave off the tidal waves of pleasure and pain, his automatic response to his perverse performance being even more arousal. 

William came around to kneel in front of him with the other dildo, gloved hand stroking over it with more lubricant. It was limp and flexible, flopping lazily between William's fingers as he shakes over it roughly. Albert groaned when he saw the toy's base had two straps dangling freely from it. He hated that he knew what those would be for.

"W-Wi-Will..." He murmured meekly, cheeks so hot they almost felt numb. He barely flinched when William issued a stinging slap against one of them, groaning and hiccuping into a sob.

"How many times do you have to be corrected?" He groaned, rolling his eyes, "Dumb mutt."

"It is only his first day, _Raab_ , be kind." Sergei was dismounting from his chair, turning to the side table to refresh his glass before sauntering over towards the two. 

"My first day, you fisted me until I passed out!" William scoffed, "I couldn't walk for two days."

Sergei chuckled, standing next to William. He dropped a hand to stroke through the kneeling man's hair, pressing his cheek to his thigh. 

"Perhaps I believe you are more resilient than he." Sergei said. William's expression suddenly softened to a smug contentedness, blue eyes flashing up at the man above him with admiration and pride, "Our Dr. Wesker is..." He shrugged, "A blond Barbie doll."

"Mmph." William shrugged, finishing up with the dildo and gripping it firmly halfway down the black shaft.

"Open up." He said firmly. 

Through his mental fog, Albert didn't immediately comply. His mind was still attempting to decode and decipher the sensations rolling through his belly. His cock was jerking and twitching in its cage, denied even the ability to leak the precum that was building up in his aching prostate.

After a moment of dopey inaction, William reached out and pinched Albert's nose closed. The blond whimpered, jaw slackening enough to give William the chance to slip the small head of the well-lubricated dildo in. 

Albert gurgled a loud choke as the toy was unceremoniously thrust down his throat. It was thin enough to snake through the tight ring of muscle at the back of his throat, slithering down his neck with a loud _squelch_. 

William slipped a gloved hand around the back of Albert's head, holding him by a tuft of hair for a moment as he worked the dildo, trying to get a steady stream of saliva to develop before he locked it on.

"Are you going to name him?" William asked Sergei, almost comically detached from the way he was casually throatfucking Albert with the toy. The blond was grunting and gargling, drooling and spitting with every deep intrusion. He looked less and less like himself, his eyes clenching shut and his face reddening from a lack of oxygen. One of his hands instinctively reached up to grab at William's wrist, but it was unceremoniously slapped away before the younger man resumed. 

"Mm. Yes. I forgot." Sergei tilted his head, sighing deeply. 

William thrust the dildo in a final time, buckling the straps attached to the base around Albert's head. Tight enough that he couldn't push it out, but not so much as to prevent air from slipping in if he sucked on it like a pacifier.

Albert was whimpering and tearing, his hips bucking slightly as he continued to combat the unsatisfiable overstimulation. 

" _Kukla_." Sergei said after a moment, "He will be _Kukla_."

"Which means?" William asked curiously.

"My little doll."

A part of William _humphed_ at the translation, eyes narrowing at Albert as a lace of saliva began to trickle from the corner of his lips and roll off of his chin. He was _slave_ but Albert was _doll_. It made him a bit bitter for reasons he didn't understand. 

"How long should I leave him like this, Sir?" He asked, perversely satisfied when Sergei asked him his opinion. He liked it when Sergei asked him for input on how to treat the others. It made him feel special.

"How long do you think?" 

"Through sleep, I think. It will prepare him well for tomorrow's activities."

"The whole night? It's only 9:30..." Sergei cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Twelve hours is nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish up this chapter so fucking badly because it has been sitting in the drafts for more than one day, so I AM SORRY for being lazy in replying to my friends and commenting on their stories TT-TT 
> 
> This story is destroying my life. Just like Albert. I bit off more than I can chew.


	10. Training Day (Not Bad for a Humanoid Model)

Albert still hadn't quite figured out how William was able to so effortlessly wear a rather large dildo inside of him most of the time. 

His first night plugged had been a hellish exercise in overstimulation. He'd barely been able to lay down without quivering and feeling every muscle in his body clench hungrily. Any little movement prompted the toy to shift inside of him, sliding against his prostate or prodding at his guts. He writhed and trembled the whole night, unable to sleep, body rapidly swinging between the overwhelming sensations of pleasure tickling up his rectum and spine, and the gut-churning pain that came whenever he approached an orgasm he wouldn't be able to have due to his locked cock.

As perverse as it was, the toy in his throat was almost soothing. He could bite down on the soft rubber when he was hit with a wave of excess stimuli, and suckle on it like a pacifier to edge himself away from the murky mix of intense pain and pleasure when another denied orgasm roiled through his stomach.

He didn't recall falling asleep, but he'd occasionally be jolted up to the sensation of prodding inside of him. When his head lulled forward to look, he'd see William between his legs, injecting lubricant into him using a long, thin, needle-like plunger, slipping the tube in beside the toy without removing it. It didn't hurt, it was just a bit of extra stretch that was a disconcerting feeling to wake up to. Albert also remembered seeing or hearing Sergei at one point, but was so exhausted and sleep-groggy that he couldn't tell what was dream and what was real. 

The final time he was jerked awake, it wasn't to the feeling of being lubricated. He gagged on the toy in his throat when he came to, momentarily forgetting it was there and trying to swallow far too hard. A sputter returned him back to realisation, 

William's greeting wasn't nearly as tender and gentle as it had been the previous day. 

"Hands and knees." He said flatly, instructing Albert to follow him. 

Albert wasn't sure of the time, but Sergei was already apparently already gone for work. Turning onto his hands and knees took immense effort, the toy stuffed in his ass immediately reminding him of why he'd had such a hard time resting. William immediately corrected his form after he got into position, planting a light smack against his bottom until his back was adequately arched and his legs adequately parted. 

"Crawl."

Albert followed slowly, but every 'step' of his legs caused the dildo to bob inside of him, the thick, long rubber intruder wiggling and pressing against his prostate. His whimpers were muffled by the toy cock in his throat and William didn't seem to pay them any heed, walking ever-so-slightly in front of him so as to guide the way. 

He was thankful when the journey was short, William taking him to a door a few meters down the long hall. White walled and windowless, the room was devoid of furniture. Albert could see an odd table against the farthest wall, a full-length mirror in front of it, and a television. 

William turned to him, kneeling down and beginning to work at unbuckling the fastening of the gag. Albert heaved pathetically when the dildo was removed from his throat, strings of dried, viscous saliva pulling out of his mouth and clinging to the head of the rubber cock like they were trying to pull it back in. The cool air of the room flooding into his throat felt odd, the muscle so completely opened it almost burned to breathe. 

William momentarily assessed the dildo, amused by the bite marks crowning the base, and the thick coat of slick dressing the shaft. He encouraged him to suck on his cheeks and replenish the saliva in his throat, but denied Albert's meek request for water.

"I'm not unplugging your cock for another day. Your nutritional shot is more than enough."

Albert whimpered stupidly when William said that.

"A-no-nother d-day?" He rasped hoarsely, almost overwhelmed by the casually offered piece of information.

"Don't worry! We'll play with it a bit later. You should be loose enough for a new plug by now." William beamed a cute smile. He shifted to crouch behind Albert, fingers prodding at the toy there. "I am going to take this one out, though..." He murmured, grabbing onto the base firmly and tugging.

Albert yelped when William pulled roughly on the toy. His guts protested the sudden removal, stomach gurgling and with every ragged movement. The bit of lubricant still inside of him helped the withdrawal, his hole squelching loudly as it was finally emptied of the intruder that had tormented it the entire night. 

"Gorgeous!" He heard William chirp excitedly, "You're gaping, _Kukla_."

"Nn..." Albert panted, thighs trembling as he felt a finger harshly run along his inner walls, circling the muscle curiously. He cringed when he realised nothing had to push past any physical obstacle to get inside of him.

"You can feel it, can't you? That you're totally open." William continued, "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Mmn..."

"It's just a baby gape now but it'll get so much better." Albert felt William's hand trail along his lower back, stroking it gently. The touch made him shiver, "There's nothing better than bending over and your cunt being ready for anyone who wants to take you." 

"B-but... _Gah_!"

William's hand slid down between the crack of his firm, round cheeks, plunging back into his gaping hole without warning. Albert whimpered, his hole was so sensitive after the night of stuffing, every nerve lighting up at the feeling.

"There's no better feeling than being ruined." William sighed contentedly, "Having your body totally claimed and transformed. You'll see." The fingers slipped out, a light, playful spank following, "Now get up onto the table."

William was kind enough to help him this time, offering his hand for support while Albert stumbled onto his feet in ragged stages. The table was slightly lower than the standard dining table, long and narrow. It was cushioned with a black cover, and reminded Albert of a medial clinic's bed. He lay down flat on his back at William's prompting, the younger man repositioning him a few times, scooting him lower. When he was positioned to William's satisfaction, the sandy-haired blond began to fiddle with the sides of the table, metal clamouring as he unlocked something from its place on both sides.

He peeped a little gasp when two candy-cane stirrups were unfolded, straps lingering above where his calves lay on the table. William noticed his reaction and chuckled. 

"Legs in here." William prompted, helping Albert slide his legs into the opening until his thighs were bent up at an almost 90 degree angle. He then began rummaging with the table again, this time below and between Alberts legs.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Albert asked curiously, fully conscious of the fact his position was a vulnerable, exposed one.

"No." William laughed, "Of course not."

"Then wh--" The sound of the door opening took his attention away from trying to watch William. Immediately, Albert's eyes widened, lips parting in shock as he watched Sergei's two Ivan tyrants stride into the room. "Oh. William, no-- **_Ah_**!"

Albert jerked as William planted a rather rough slap against his caged cock, a displeased look creeping darkly across his face, "How many times do you need to be taught something? Fuck! Are you stupid?"

"S-sorry!" Albert blathered desperately, waves of throbbing pain lighting through his stomach like electrical shocks.

William stood, scoffing loudly, "So much for being a prize." He turned to the tyrants, pointing to a spot close to him on the floor, "Come here, _Vanya_."

Albert swallowed hard as he watched the two close the distance between them, their stoic, grey faces locked on his with some degree of inhuman curiosity. He'd not given any thought to where Sergei's beloved _sons_ were hiding, assuming always that they'd been left back at the laboratory or another Umbrella facility in wait for their Master. 

" _Vanya_ is going to be the one fuck you, _Kukla_." William said, drawing Albert's attention after a moment of being stared down by the creatures. Albert noticed the man was uncapping a bottle of lubricant. 

"W-- _Raab_... I... I'm n-not..."

"You're going to love it. They're amazing." William smirked, Albert's eyes shooting open as he realised the man was speaking from experience. Of course he was. 

William unceremoniously shoved the end of the lubricant bottle into Albert's still-lax hole, squeezing until the bottle was nearly empty and the thick, oily syrup was leaking out. Albert could do nothing but whimper, head lulling back against the table involuntarily as the sensation of being filled by the cool lubricant tickled at his hips.

"This should last you a little while. They'll produce slick on their own if they find you get too dry."

"A-a little while?" 

William ignored Albert's confused peep, turning to the tyrants and giving them orders to remove their heavy limiter coats. They immediately complied, something which initially surprised Albert, considering their programming was only towards Sergei. The Russian must have given them strict orders to obey William, Albert figured. 

But his fluttering thoughts on their functioning were quickly interrupted. 

"J-Jesus..."

They were huge.

Absolutely, overwhelmingly well-hung. Their long, thick cocks descended from their hairless bodies -- heavy, snake-like appendages without veins nor a discernible head. Their cocks were flushed a slight purple, a bit darker than the rest of their skin. And they were _twitching --_ twitching like they were perfectly aware of what was about to happen. 

Albert felt a harsh, burning blush flush across his cheeks as he stared, making no attempt to hide the awe on his face. 

"Magnificent, aren't they?" William purred, tossing the emptied bottle of lubricant to the ground carelessly before rounding the table to stand next to the Ivan twins. He ran a reverent hand over one of their shoulders, practically sighing in delight as he did. "They're going to fuck you so hard you're going to forget your old name."

William pushed one of the two a bit closer, helping it find its place at the end of the table between Albert's spread legs. The massive beast let itself be walked, not uttering so much as a grunt as William centred him. 

" _Ty, a potom ty."_ Albert's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head when William suddenly issued an order in Russian, finger moving between the two Ivans as he spoke, " _Snova'i'snova."_

"W-when did you learn Russian!?" Albert blathered, cheek twitching in shock. William's plain, American accent chopped through the syllables without as much finesse as Sergei's deep, rolling tongue. But it was still undeniably decent, especially for a man who hadn't even been able to do so much as say " _bonjour_ " during their wine trip to France the previous year. 

"Just a few commands for Ivan." William smiled, patting the tyrant between his legs on the chest. He looked at it with a sigh, a dreamy expression coming over his face the moment he did like he had just set eyes on a hunky dreamboat. " _Khorosho_."

Albert swallowed, Adams apple grating against his neck as he watched William saunter away casually.

"Have fun, _Ku--"_ William began to call out, but he stopped mid-step quickly. Suddenly, he snapped a finger, turning once more. "Oh. I almost forgot..." He said, striding over to the large television that had been facing the setup. He pressed a few buttons on the side, powering the device on and waiting for the screen to come alive to an idle blue screen. 

"Something to keep you entertained..." He muttered, clicking a final button before it began to flicker with sounds and images. 

Porn. He was turning on porn.

At first, Albert couldn't quite tell if it was of the variety he'd first seen from William, or an actual professionally made adult film. And it wasn't until he saw the young man on the screen was adorning a collar similar to the one he and William wore that he realised it must have been another one of Sergei's _toys_. He had a handsome face and red hair, dark brown eyes glimmering behind lust-fluttering eyelashes. Albert felt his blush blossoming harder, filthy squelching noises immediately accompanying the start of the tape, as though it were shot or began playing mid-fuck. The young man was grinding his hips back onto someone who's head wasn't in the frame. It wasn't Sergei, Albert could tell.

"That's _Svin'ya._ " William said matter-of-factly, standing and watching the scene for a moment with a smile, "Maybe you'll meet him one day. He's in Germany right now."

"O-oh..." Albert swallowed hard again, watching the redhead expertly twist and rock in the man's lap, tongue lulling from his peachy lips along with overdramatic, whorish moans. "Anyway, I should go and let you three have fun." He said, prompting Albert to remember the presence of the two tyrants in the room, one of which was still standing idly between his spread legs.

" _Vanya_ \-- _Nachalo!"_ William said firmly, and the Ivan began to grunt massive hand dipping between its legs to grab at its monstrous organ. Albert hiccuped as he watched the beast begin to lift its heavy cock, a bit of excitement-laced dream swelling up in his chest.

"W-when will y-you come back?" He blurted, brow furrowing as he watched William move to leave again.

"I'll check up on you in a few hours."

 _"_ _ **H-Hours**_?!" Albert gasped in disbelief, head jolting up off the table. But just before he could even attempt to call out in the second remaining before William crossed the threshold out of the room, he felt a blunt prodding.

Albert's head fell back quickly, chin cocking up to finally pay heed to the tyrant who was preparing to take him. He whimpered when he saw the creature focusing, hairless brow crinkling in concentration as its primitive brain worked through the initial steps. 

It wasn't preparing him. It was simply trying to figure out how _to get inside_ of him.

**_"Keep going, you fucking whore."_ **

Albert's eyes flicked to the screen, a crackling, accented voice cutting through the moans and sighs. A pale hand was in _Svin'ya_ 's hair now, using a fistful of the red locks as a way to control the young man's body.

_**"I don't care if you spit your little load, you keep going until I tell you to stop!"** _

_**"Y-yes, Sir!"** _

Albert barely had a moment to release the shiver he felt tickling at his shoulders when the Ivan suddenly grabbed ahold of his thighs, huge fingers tightly baring down into the flesh. The blond gasped in shock at the roughness, a hand involuntarily jolting to clutch at the creature's grip. 

It paused for a moment when he touched it, stoic face nodding upwards to stare at him through the filter of its strange, blue glasses. He quickly turned to look at the other, which was still standing off to the site politely, looking entirely disinterested in their coitus.

And then, without any possible warning, the Ivan _thrust_ \-- hips jerking forward in a shaky, amateur move. The tyrant's gaze remained trained on his face as he pushed forward, sheathing the smooth head of its organ. Albert squeaked pathetically as he felt it slip into him, the lubricant William had doused his insides with squelched loudly as it slipped deeper. And deeper. And deeper.

"O-oh m-m...!!" Albert suddenly felt incapable of holding his chin up anymore, and let his head lull back onto the table. 

Ivan was a bit thicker than his dildo had been, his already-sore cunt beginning to throb again as it was stretched even wider than it had been. Albert took a deep, quaking breath, now somewhat perversely grateful for the intense preparation he'd been given and the slight numbness it had left within him. But, strangely, he was almost completely unconcerned with the creature's width -- the _length_ was far more intimidating. It was easily twice as long as the toy he'd trained with, and the thought of the creature burying itself in his stomach was making his thighs quiver.

Squeals pressed out of him as the cock continued to bury itself deeper still, as though there was no end to it. Albert felt his abdominal muscles cramp up around the intruder, and it wasn't until he found the strength to look down his body that he noticed the rather prominent bulge protruding just a few inches below his diaphragm. 

It was an odd feeling -- being able to _see_ himself so completely filled. As he shakily exhaled, the bulge would get a bit more prominent, fading slightly as he inhaled shallowly beneath the layers of flesh and muscle. There was an obscene part of him that was almost _proud_ of himself for his victorious acceptance of the entire length.

The tyrant's fingers dug a bit deeper into his thighs as it adjusted, wiggling its hips slightly. The tiny movement prompted Albert to belt a loud moan, the cock pressing and brushing against some delicate bundles of nerves as it was slowly adjusted and oriented.

_**"Tell me how much you love my cock..."** _

**_"I-I l-lo-love it! I l-love you-your c-cock!"_ **

Albert whined stupidly when the Ivan suddenly pulled back, the smooth flesh of its manhood scraping along the tight rings of muscle inside of him. It wasted no time once it was partially withdrawn, thrusting forward and roughly pushing its hips into Albert's bottom. The entire table shook, stirrups rattling noisily. Albert yelped, back arching off the table involuntarily. While he couldn't help it, he immediately regretted the curve that came to his back, the tyrant's fully sheathed cock jutting into his abdominal wall far harder than it had before, sending a wave of electricity-laden pleasure and pain down his spin.

"F-fuck!" He cried, body falling back onto the table limply. 

It was only in the moment of respite between thrusts that Albert realised his cock had only _just_ begun to respond. The tickling sensation began to ebb through his shaft as it swelled within the confines of its metal cage, the urethral sound immediately protesting with its familiar burn. 

He was, very gently, having his physical responses conditioned. 

_**"More."** _

_**"Y-your c-cock is s-so b-b-big! It f-feels so g-good!"** _

The Ivan thrust harder, withdrawing until just its tip was still inside of him before slamming its hips forward once more. Albert could only whimper and grunt, waves of white-hot overstimulation beginning to accumulate in his head with each passing moment. Every breath was becoming more difficult, every inch of skin warmer, every pore beginning to swelter and slick, every nerve sending a cacophony of confused alarms to his brain -- body unsure of what was happening was painful or exceptionally pleasurable. 

The clatter of the stirrups. The gushing. The squelching. The grunting. The slap of flesh-on-flesh. The overdramatic moaning bellowing from the television.

Albert was unsure of how he was going to survive even just a few more minutes -- let alone interrupted _hours_. 

Stupidly, the slowly deteriorating conscious fragments of his mind could only really, _really_ hope William had just been joking. 

\--

"How long has he been in there?"

"Mm... When did you leave for work?"

Sergei tossed his head back and laughed loudly, a bit of a disbelieving whine creeping into his voice, " _R-Raab_. Surely you cannot be this cruel to your brother? You have been so rough with him."

William pursed his lips, "Trial by fire."

Sergei shook his head with an amused sigh, massive arm coiling its way around William's naked shoulder as they walked, "I love it when you are cruel."

"I know." He peeped sweetly.

"We'll have to play _rough_ sometime this week."

"With him? Might be too soon." 

" _Da_. It will be fine. I'm sure you will instruct him well."

The two could hear Albert's raspy squealing reverberating down the hall as they came up the stairs, the man's cries becoming almost impossibly loud the closer they approached. William smirked as Sergei opened the door, the perverse sight immediately coming into shocking focus for them both. 

Albert's face was contorted in ecstasy, masked behind a beet-red flush of excitement. His lips were twitching in a delirious smile, lips gaped with drool absolutely pouring from the corners. His hands were clutching desperately at the beast's back, scratching into the flesh like a clawing kitten. The Ivan thrusting into him was almost laying atop him chest-to-chest, hips cocking back and forth to deliver harsh, deep pushes. 

Sergei almost laughed when he noticed the other Ivan was sitting near the other wall.

 _Sitting_.

Tyrants weren't prone to sitting. Anything but standing was generally an unnatural position for them, and the grey-fleshed creature had its arms propped on its knees like a tuckered-out athlete lounging on the sidelines of a game.

Impossibly, it almost looked _exhausted --_ Not at all a sensation tyrants like them were able to feel.

Even the Ivan currently using Albert had an odd, half-bored expression on its usually stoic face. It was seemingly out-of-sorts, going through the motions as if it was on its hundredth round. For all Sergei and William knew, it likely was. 

"My poor boys!" Sergei giggled, striding up to the seated Ivan and patting it on the head like it were a tuckered out golden retriever, " _Raab_ put you to work today, _da_?" He slipped away towards the table, hand lifting to set itself gently atop the Ivan's still-thrusting hip. The blond didn't even register his presence, eyelids fluttering softly as filthy moans continued to bubble from his lips.

"Okay, okay. _Khvatit, detka._ "

The tyrant slowed to a pause almost immediately, mighty chest heaving a roiling growl as it complied with the order to stop. Quickly, it peeled itself off of Albert's sweat-glistening body, backing away from the table casually until its massive cock simply slid from the small body, flopping over the table's edge and dropping to hang between its legs heavily. 

William practically moaned at the sight of Ivan's leaking, reddened, throbbing cock. Though still looming over Albert, Sergei immediately took notice in amusement.

"Go ahead, _Raab_."

The younger man practically attacked the tyrant, falling to his knees before it and grabbing it by its muscular hips. William immediately buried his face against the slick shaft, tongue and lips lapping and slurping at the juices noisily. Sergei watched for a moment, but quickly turned his attention back to Albert when the blond began to mew shakily, entire body quivering with neglect.

Albert groaned and whimpered incoherently, every muscle in his body seeming to twitch and tremble with every shaky, shallow breath he took. He was idly running his hands over his lower belly, fingertips just barely brushing the cage tightly squeezing his swollen cock. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat, blond locks splayed messily across his forehead and the table beneath his lulling head. Albert didn't seem to acknowledge his ordeal had come to a close, consciousness seemingly still deeply buried within his mind, body such a cacophony of overstimulated nerves that he couldn't recognise the presence of others. 

"You are quite a mess, _Kukla_." Sergei smiled, gently combing the back of a finger over the younger man's forehead. Albert immediately keened into the touch, whining pathetically.

Sergei chuckled, head cocking to the side to curiously take in the sight between the younger man's legs. 

He'd been utterly _ruined_.

So well-fucked, his hole remained well open and gaped, globs of tyrant slick and viscous precum freely drooling from the swollen lips onto the table. The sight was a far cry from the rather tight, cute slit Albert had when he first took him. Sergei _loved_ dramatic transformations. And he _loved_ that he knew it was only the beginning.

"Quite a mess indeed!" Sergei purred contentedly, unable to resist reaching out to touch the reddened, sore flesh. The small bit of delicate touching prompted a huge reaction from the younger man, whose hips bucked up to meet his touch. The Colonel simply grinned, fingers dipping in to the cavernous cunt just barely. Albert was so warm and tenderised, it almost made Sergei want to fuck him right there.

A rather loud moan from William interrupted his thought process. Fingers still playing along Albert's inner walls, Sergei turned to watch William licking up and down the Ivan's long shaft with greed, hungrily licking up the mess of slick and Albert's gut juice coating the monstrous manhood. William's fingers were rubbing along his own perineum, prodding his perpetually swollen prostate from the outside.

For a moment, Sergei couldn't quite figure out where to keep his attention -- The semi-conscious blond whose blown-open innards he was slowly caressing with his fingers, or the dedicated slave eagerly slurping up his beloved tyrant's cock. 

All of it was simply beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY it took this long. Next chapter shall be up much much faster as I technically had it connected to this chapter, and then split it off into its own thing.
> 
> This past two days have been a bit rough for me, just emotionally handling the fact I am having to take the semester off and then I came down with an extended migraine which takes me OUT. I can't look at screens for very long and can do nothing but sit in my bed with my curtains drawn like a hermit. TT-TT but I am feeling better now! I hope everyone is safe and healthy! I am so sorry and I will catch up on replies and comments and reading my friend's amazing fics as soon as I can!!! 
> 
> Oh, I am getting bad with putting in the translations. Vanya is the diminutive of Ivan. And William is just trying to tell the two Ivans to take turns and repeat, basically. lmao


	11. Sergei's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and William are sent to service two of Sergei's friends.

"Look up."

Albert let his eyes roll up towards the ceiling, trying to keep himself from blinking as William began to prod at his lower lashes in the same way he had his upper ones, dressing them with dark ink.

"Sherry probably loves your newfound talent for dressup." He muttered softly, finally taking a breath when the little spiky wand was pulled away from his face. William simply snorted and re-capped the mascara, stuffing it back inside his little black bag.

"All done!" He chirped, standing back and offering a hand to his friend. Albert took it and stood slowly from where he had been seated on the edge of the grand bathtub. His legs were shaky, the combined challenge of both the heels he'd been put in and the throbbing agony that still wracked through his sore bottom and thighs competing for dominance in which could make moving more difficult. Earlier in the day, William had removed his sound, and an empty, open sensation had tickled through the inside of his cock ever since. While he was still caged, the feeling was aggravated slightly by walking or standing. 

Albert looked at himself in the large, gold-framed mirror, carefully assessing his reflection. He admired the care in which William had painted him -- the red lining his lips so even-handed, the colourful, glittering smudges around his eyes and pink on his cheeks complimenting his skin tone perfectly. The younger man had even doted over his hair, finicking with the gold locks until he was satisfied.

Albert knew he looked... _attractive_. But he also felt foolish.

William had also painted himself, and the man was undeniably beautiful. While they both had a similar shade of red gloss over their lips, William had opted for an emerald and silver dust at his eyelids instead of the black and gold he'd given Albert. The glitter matched his nipple piercings, which he'd exchanged for rings rather than barbells while getting ready. 

Between the heels, whorish makeup, and delicate, floral perfume William had dabbed behind their ears, Albert felt like an upscale prostitute. The thought wasn't helped by the fact they were currently in a penthouse suite -- a large room on the top floor of a boutique hotel they'd been dropped off at by one of Sergei's drivers.

William made a few, final adjustments to his own face before he took Albert by the arm and led him out into the room. 

They were alone, though William insisted they wouldn't be for long. 

They were there waiting for Sergei's _friends._

Albert had been a bit shocked when Sergei had told them they'd be offered as _favours_ to his _comrades_ after they successfully completed a major task for him. William hadn't been fazed, though, and insisted it would be a good time. Apparently, it was a rather common occurrence. Still, Albert had blushed and sighed throughout the car-ride, unsure of how he felt being traded around like an object. 

And yet, like with everything else, he hadn't objected.

Standing in the massive hotel room, he felt just as exposed as he had the first night William had brought him to Sergei. If anything, it was a bit worse, having firmly committed to the week of debauchery and already been through so much. Unlike with his first night, the mandate was very clear -- he was not there for his pleasure, or to satisfy a curiosity. Now, he was property, claimed and gifted as casually as a box of chocolates, existing purely for the entertainment of another.

William walked over to a dark-wood table that was framed by a massive window overlooking the dusk-coated city skyline. There was a silver tray atop the table -- one that hadn't been there when they first arrived, only just delivered by silent hotel staff. There were four, crystal-cut glasses and two handsome bottles of imported vodka. To Albert's surprise, William offered him a glass. He eagerly accepted, wondering if it would calm his nerves.

"I'm not sure... how I'm supposed to act." Albert mumbled, accepting the glass cautiously, "Is it... are we--"

"Just act normally." William almost chuckled as he spoke, as though confused with the entire premise of the question.

"As if any of this is normal..." Albert said, trying to throw back the vodka with care due to his makeup. The fact he automatically considered the state of his lipstick when he drank made him internally roll his eyes at himself.

William smiled, pouring himself a drink quickly, "They're not Master. You don't need to treat them like they are. Behave and listen, you're still here for their pleasure." He shrugged, lifting his glass to his lips, "But relax."

Almost the moment he'd finished speaking, a beep signalled the swiping of a keycard outside the door.

Albert took a deep breath as the door opened and two men entered. Silently, he assessed them both.

One had silver hair, was tall, muscular, and had striking jade eyes and pale skin. He had a stoic expression on his face, and a jagged scar ran in a crescent from his left eye to the corner of his lip.

The other had a shaved head, and was a bit shorter and thinner. He had dark rings around his eyes, hunched shoulders, and a smirk Albert could only describe as _predatory_. William quickly rushed over to greet him, throwing his arms around his shoulders and squeaking cutely like an excited schoolgirl.

"Ahh, my gorgeous girl." He spoke. He had a raspy, crackling Russian accent, one Albert immediately recognised from the video William had put on. The one who had been fucking the redhead -- _Svin'ya_.

William issued a blizzard of kisses on the man's cheek, rubbing his body against him tightly. The man slipped an arm around William's waist, hand immediately dropping down to squeeze at his asscheeks firmly.

"I missed you, daddy." William mewed, nuzzling his nose into the man's jaw.

"Have you decided to leave _polkovnik_ and marry me? I'm waiting..."

"Oh, stop it!" William giggled, wrapping an arm around the man's and walking him closer to the table, "Do you want a drink?"

"Always." The man's dark eyes came to Albert for the first time, and the tip of his tongue snaked out to lick at his bottom lip like an animal, "Mm... _Polkovnik_ said there'd be another..."

"Oh yes." William turned and pat Albert on the shoulder, "This is _Kukla."_

The man _humphed_ curiously _,_ cocking an eyebrow. Albert peeped a tiny gasp when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled closer, the man looking his body over like he were a slab of pork at a wet market. 

"Not bad." He muttered, onyx orbs falling to the fingerprint-sized bruises littering Albert's thighs, "What happened here?"

William began to fill the final two glasses, snorting in amusement, "Ivan happened. Yesterday."

The man seemed pleased with this, his smirk returning. He flicked his head towards his friend, clicking his tongue, "Freshly tenderised. I almost envy you." He turned back, using the grip he still had on Albert's wrist to lift the blond's hand to his lips and plant a tender kiss on his knuckles, "I am Vladimir Ygoravich Bodrovski."

"H-Hi..." Albert cleared his throat, a flush appearing on his cheeks. 

"As much as I wish I had two cocks so I could take you both -- You'll be playing with Nicholai." Vladimir titled his head to the side, releasing Albert's wrist, "I am confident I am just a few more fucks away from having _Raab_ agree to be my wife."

Vladimir and Nicholai took the offered glasses from William, the latter immediately downing the glass in a single sip.

"Why don't you two warm each other up for us?" Vladimir suggested, "I want to drink first."

\--

Albert felt overwhelmed.

William had told him to lay on the bed, across it width-wise so as to give the best view for the two men who were watching intently.

He felt as though the sharp tips of his heels were going to rip through the delicate silk sheets, legs propped up with his thighs spread widely as William had asked him. William was on his knees between them, dousing a palm in the sweet-smelling lubricant he'd had ready at the bedside. The younger man rubbed it all over his digits, letting the slick, sticky liquid coat every finger until his entire hand glistened. 

Shuffling a bit closer until his hips jutted up against the underside of Albert's thighs, William reached out and stroked Albert's perineum, pressing downwards and rubbing his fingers around Albert's entrance. The blond sighed contently, a little shiver wracking up his shoulders as he felt his still-sore cunt being gently massaged by William's soaked digits.

"He's still so loose from yesterday! The muscle is totally slack..." William giggled, "Ivan nearly turned him inside out."

"Only a matter of time." Vladimir smirked, pouring himself and Nicholai another drink, "Everyone knows how _polkovnik_ likes them."

William bit his bottom lip, pressing around the now slit-like opening of Albert's once-tight hole. He could feel how inflamed and warm the flesh was beneath his touch, body barely recovered from his ordeal the previous day.

"My hand is practically slipping inside him." William murmured lustily, "I keep having to stop it from getting sucked in."

"Why stop yourself?" Vladimir chuckled, "Use his insides like a punching bag."

Albert quivered at the thought, but didn't protest.

"Some of us actually like to feel something when we fuck a bitch, Bodrovski." Nicholai interrupted.

"But there is no better feeling than a worn out whore, comrade!" Vladimir slapped Nicholai on the back, licking his lips, "It's like sinking your cock into a juicy, fluffy pillow."

Nicholai rolled his eyes, clearly dissatisfied with the fact his _date_ for the evening was about to get stretched out more than he was already.

William didn't bother preparing Albert with individual fingers beforehand, easily able to tell his entire fist would be able to slip in without anything more than a bit of extra lubricant. He squirted a few globs onto his clenched fist, rubbing it over his knuckles thickly. 

Albert was trembling, painted eyes clenched tightly. The golden glitter on his lids sparkled with every little lull of his head. He whined stupidly when he felt William's fist press against his hole, the blunt pressure reminding him of being fucked by the Ivan twins. 

His hips left the bed when William pressed in, bucking upwards as shaky, heaving breaths trickled out from his dry throat. 

He could _feel_ his muscles lazily stretching around the intrusion, too exhausted after what he'd been through the previous day to put up a fight. He could _feel_ the way William's wrist slid along the lax ring. He could _feel_ every knuckle prodding at his inner walls.

"Oh-- m-my fu-fucking Go-d!" He sobbed raggedly, barely able to recognise the jovial conversation that was happening amongst the men baring witness to his ordeal.

"He's so soft and swollen inside..." William purred, "It's amazing."

"You see, comrade?" Vladimir said, prodding Nicholai with an elbow, " _Amazing_."

William issued a few, curt thrusts, never sinking his hand in further then just above his wrist. He was relishing in how Albert writhed and mewled beneath him, a bit of drool beginning to trickle from the corner of the blond's lip.

"He can't cum, can he?" Nicholai asked curiously, refilling his glass.

"Mm... we have been working on that..." He unceremoniously popped his fist from Albert's hole, ignoring the yelp the move prompted, "Cunt orgasms take a while for the body to learn. Took me almost two months... but he shouldn't be able to in the cock cage. Hopefully he won't have to wear it for much longer."

William ran the back of one of his sopping fingers against the cock cage, knuckle trailing along the ribbing the metal fastening created around the bound shaft. Albert gasped immediately, heels digging in a bit harder into the mattress. 

" _Kukla_ has been caged for two days now. He's very sensitive." William purred, "He had his cock stuffed until just an hour ago. Actually..." He suddenly shifted, reaching over to the bedside table to snatch the black clutch he'd brought some of the makeup in. Awkwardly using his clean hand to rummage through it, he suddenly procured a small pair of keys and, much to Albert's surprise, proceeded to unlock the cock cage.

Albert squeaked pathetically as the metal was peeled from his sore cock, organ immediately beginning to throb with the circulation it had so been denied in the past days. William set the cock cage aside, grabbing Albert's cock casually, as though it hadn't just endured two days of tremendous strain and denial. Albert practically screamed, much to the delight of the two men watching.

William began to assess the half-hard member curiously, fingers playing up and down the shaft. He ignored Albert's squirming and mewling, running the tip of his pinky along the rounded slit of Albert's pisshole.

"Master wanted to get this fuckable."

Vladimir snorted, "All the training in the world couldn't open that little clit wide enough for _polkovnik_."

"Not for him! At least I don't think..." William smirked, "But enough to get a few bullets in, maybe."

Without a moment of warning, he began to prod the tip of his lubricated pinky into Albert's cock, the tight hole resisting his entry. Albert was gasping and heaving, hands clawing at the fabric of the sheets, lets plopping down to lay flat on the bed. Every muscle in his body felt as though it were clenching in response to the abrupt overstimulation.

William continued to twist and push, holding Albert's cock steady with his other hand as he did. He had a devilish, determined smile on his face.

"It's so nice to watch you control him, _Raab_." Vladimir rasped, voice dipping a bit with arousal.

When the tip of William's finger punctured Albert's pisshole, the blond's hips bucked up with a whining yelp of pain rasping from his throat. 

"W-Will!" It was an involuntary cry. He knew he wasn't supposed to speak his friend's name, and yet he couldn't control himself. He'd known him for two decades, it was difficult to reset what had been a firmly-implanted idea. But his punishment was dealt swiftly, as he expected it would be. Albert's eyes widened, lungs heaving a gasp as William suddenly squeezed his cock and drove his finger in deeper.

"This bitch has a hard time listening!" William purred cruelly, "I keep telling him no _human names_ , but he always forgets his place."

"Disrespectful!" Vladimir's croaky accent agreed, "I am surprised _polkovnik_ hasn't given him an attitude adjustment."

 _"_ Master has been treating him with kid gloves... He's been a bit soft this week, even with me. I think he is in one of his _moods_. We'll deal with it tomorrow." William said, withdrawing his finger harshly and releasing the tormented cock. He ignored Albert's trembling and writhing, eyes rolling towards Nicholai, " _Kolya_ , you're good at putting sluts in their place. Pretty please -- be nice and rough with him?"

The silver haired mercenary smirked, taking a long swig of his vodka and downing the last in his glass. He then set it down, rounding the bed to grab at a tuft of Albert's blond hair tightly. Albert yelped in pain as he was pulled from the bed, legs falling beneath him to the floor. Nicholai effortlessly dragged and tossed him in the open space of the room before the bed, Vladimir giggling loudly all the while.

William watched with excitement in his eyes as Nicholai began to peel off the leather jacket he'd been wearing, unbuttoning the white shirt beneath and casting both articles to the side. Albert's pale eyes were looking up at him, still wide with surprise. Heavy breaths were huffing from his flushed lips, cheeks burning brightly as he struggled through the fog of pain, anxiety, and need in his mind. His ass and cock throbbed as arousal began to course through his veins, inflaming what was already long swollen and sore.

It got significantly worse when Nicholai spoke to him for the first time, the man's deep growl feeling like it was rattling at his hips with every syllable.

"An uppity whore, hmm? You think you're too good for the rules?" Nicholai licked his smirking lips, "I am going to send you back more well trained than you came. _Beg_ for my cock."

Albert hiccuped, Adams apple scraping against his collar as he swallowed hard. His eyes fluttered over towards the bed, where William was still watching him intently. Vladimir had begun to undress, clearly reaching the point of arousal that demanded addressing, but he was also watching, curious as to what Albert would do next.

"I think you are right, _Raab_ , he is hard of hearing." Nicholai droned, "Or... he could just be stupid."

"You know what they say about blonds... That's why _polkovnik_ likes them, after all." Bodrovski piped up, crawling his way onto the bed now that he was fully naked. William immediately began to massage his shoulders.

Nicholai crossed his arms, sneering down at Albert with contempt.

"Repeat what I told you so I know you're not deaf."

"Y-you want me to-to beg for your cock."

"Call him **_Sir_** , whore!" William piped up from behind Vladimir, both of the men's eyes still on him.

Albert looked back up at Nicholai, who nodded curtly.

"Y-you want me to beg for your c-cock, Sir."

Nicholai nodded, pursing his lips in mock-sympathy, "And are you capable of doing that? Is that too much for your pretty little brain to process?"

Albert slowly moved onto his knees, hip beginning to kill him with how he'd landed on it. Nicholai was clearly waiting for him to fulfil his order, cold eyes staring down his nose at him like he were the most despicable piece of rubbish. 

"P-please..."

"Please what?" Nicholai snapped right away, barely giving him a chance to take a breath. 

"Please, I w-want to-to pleasure you." Albert felt his cheeks flaring, face so warm it almost numbed.

" _Pleasure_ me?" Nicholai almost laughed, "Pleasure me? Why are you talking like you're some high-class, expensive escort? You're a slave! You're so worthless you get passed around for free. Act like it!"

Albert swallowed hard, hands kneading at his thighs firmly. He took a deep, deep breath.

"I want you to f-fuck me, please. I w-want your cock, Sir."

Nicholai scoffed, "I have no interest in fucking your _disgusting_ hole. Bodrovski might like sticking his tool in sloppy, beat up caves but I prefer a custom fit. Offer me your putrid mouth."

Albert felt a tickling in his hips. He involuntarily whimpered at the filthy words, ones that were sinking deeply into his stomach like a lead weight. Like with every experience that had come before it, Albert was somewhat shocked his body was reacting so heavily while his brain scurried in confusion. He couldn't help but remember what Sergei had told him, their first night together.

_'Your body is steadfast while your mind suffers.'_

Albert wasn't in denial. He knew he was enjoying it. All of it. But the little emotional and psychological obstacles he was constantly faced with were taking a toll on him. It was as though he'd again reached a point of self-negotiation, one where he had to convince himself to take a step closer to the edge of a cliff he was sure he hadn't yet fallen down. But looking around him, he was forced to reckon with his circumstance. 

He was in a hotel room. He was with two strangers. Strangers he'd been given to like a shared candy bar. Given and dressed up like a streetwalker for their entertainment. His ass hurt. His cock hurt. His hips hurt. Hell, even his face hurt with how heavy it was under all of the makeup.

And he'd accepted it. All of it.

His eyes flicked over towards the bed. William's eyes were closed, and he was gently caressing Vladimir's neck tenderly, running his hands over the man's slender, sinewy body while the Russian continued to watch him curiously. Then, they returned back up towards Nicholai, who had tilted his head to the side, crossed arms tightening, finger tapping against his bicep.

In that moment, Albert's mind lit up as though a candle had just been lit in a very dark room.

He'd _accepted_ it.

"Did you fucking hear m--" Nicholai's snarl cut through the silence, but was rapidly interrupted. 

"I want you to fuck my face." Albert said firmly. His breaths felt shallower now, mind a bit more hazy, but his heart was beginning to beat a bit faster. Nicholai almost looked surprised at the forceful interjection, and Albert could feel William's eyes suddenly opening towards him.

Albert cleared his throat when Nicholai didn't immediately respond, speaking again.

"I want you to fuck my face, _Sir_." The blond walked on his knees a bit closer to Nicholai, fingers reaching to gently clutch at the fabric of his dark pants, "I need your big, fat cock in my whore throat."

Nicholai dropped his arms from where they had been laced across his naked chest, looking a bit as though he hadn't expected Albert's drastic change in behaviour. He also seemed somewhat out of sorts -- like he wasn't used to the extreme, William-esque reciprocity.

Albert nuzzled his nose against Nicholai's thigh, dragging his lips across the fabric wantonly, "Please? Please, Sir, fuck my throat."

He could hear William loudly _humph_ , sounding somewhat amused.

"Looks like he's learning his place after all..." William purred, gentle smacking noises resuming as he seemed to return to kissing Vladimir's neck and shoulder. He almost sounded _proud_.

"Mm... I suppose..." Nicholai mumbled, flicking his chin downwards, "Fine. Open my f--"

Albert didn't wait for him to finish his command, fingers fumbling over the older man's zipper and button excitedly. As he worked to push through the fabric and free Nicholai's erection, he chose to let whatever filth that wanted to escape him blather forth, almost feeling ridiculous as he did.

"I'll be good, I promise! I'll be a good cocksleeve for you, Sir!!" Albert gently pulled Nicholai's cock through the fabric opening, the sight of the thick, heavy cock immediately sending a shiver through his belly. "Y-you're so big, Sir! It's going to feel so- so good in my throat."

It was _cathartic_. 

He could hear Nicholai breathe a bit deeper as he firmly grasped his cock at the base, licking his painted lips seductively as he stared up at him. He tried to flutter his darkened lashes and arch his back slightly, pushing his bottom out against his calves. He was rewarded with the tiniest bit of colour dripping into Nicholai's pale cheeks.

"C-can you please fuck my throat really hard, Sir? I want to choke on it."

Nicholai didn't need any additional prompting. He grabbed a fistful of Albert's hair, holding him steady with one hand and grabbing his cock with the other, taking it away from Albert, whose hand plopped into his lap. The blond simply opened his mouth, tongue pressing against his bottom lip as it lulled out in wait. He rolled his eyes upwards to look at Nicholai without moving his head, lids feeling heavy with desire as the handsome pheromones from the man's body began to waft into him.

"Keep your head steady." Nicholai said flatly, pressing the head of his cock to Albert's tongue.

The taste made the blond _shiver_ instantaneously _._ It had been so long since he'd tasted a cock -- too long. He didn't resist the filthy moan that pushed out of him as he savoured the salty, masculine flavour of Nicholai's cock. He began to knead at his thighs, holding the plump flesh as Nicholai slid in, dragging his shaft along his tongue. It was so heavy in his mouth, and when Nicholai had pushed the head in to rest on his tongue he paused.

"I feel any teeth and I rip them out. Understood?" 

Albert peeped a sound which was clearly an affirmative. The moment he did, Nicholai tightened the grip in his hair and thrust forward roughly. Albert's eyes widened, somewhat shocked by the abrupt intrusion. He coughed and hiccupped, getting oriented to the feeling of the cock prodding at the back of his throat. Nicholai was only halfway in, and already Albert felt overwhelmed. 

But _fuck_ did it taste good.

If he hadn't freed the man's cock from his pants with his own two hands, Albert would have been sure Nicholai had rubbed something on it to make it taste that way. Maybe one of those lust-inducing lubricants Umbrella started producing for the pharmaceutical market. 

Albert tried to suckle, wanting to taste more -- but though he had been careful to keep his head steady, Nicholai immediately stopped his effort, planting a little slap against his cheek with his free hand.

" _Nyet_. You do nothing." He smirked, "Just keep your little mouth open and I'll fuck you like the hole you are. Do you understand?"

Albert again gave a muffled response, forcing his tongue to stop rolling over Nicholai's shaft and comply with the orders. The Russian nodded in approval when he felt Albert's mouth fall still, nothing but tiny breaths pressing past his cock.

Feeling the grip in his hair tighten again, Albert steeled himself for Nicholai stuffing deeply into him once more. Nicholai cocked his hips back and thrust even harder, this time forcing his cock past the curve of Albert's throat. The blond moaned, eyes rolling slightly as he felt the head of Nicholai's erection _pop_ down.

"M-much better than your wrecked ass would have been..." Nicholai growled appreciatively. 

It took every bit of self control he had not to try and suck, the sensation of simply having to keep himself _open_ without _participating_ a completely foreign one. He rubbed his knuckles against his thighs, waiting. He tried to strain his jaw a bit wider, conscious of limiting his tongue's movement. 

With a sigh, Nicholai began to thrust. They were shallow and short, jerky movements that just barely pulled the head of his cock from the very back of Albert's throat before pushing it back in. He was massaging himself against the tight rings of muscle there, holding Albert's head firmly in place as he worked his mouth like it were a cunt. For reasons he did not understand but no longer tried to decipher, Albert delighted in the thought of how his lipstick must have been getting ruined with every thrust.

Albert could feel waves of drool pouring over his bottom lip and rolling down his chin and neck. It became thicker when precum began to leak into his throat, making it harder to catch the tiny breaths he had been able to before. 

It sounded absolutely _filthy_ \-- horrid, wet, squelching noises reverberating through the room. They were accompanied by the occasional gag and choke, whimper and gurgling whine. Nicholai himself was hissing through some grunts, pressing them through his teeth quietly. Albert quickly noticed that Nicholai seemed to buck a bit off-rhythm when he made a noise, the humming in his throat as he did clearly providing a little tickle of extra pleasure for the man. 

It wasn't _technically_ agains the rules, Albert thought to himself. He wasn't moving, nor was he using his tongue... 

"Mmnn...!" Albert moaned loudly, prompting a deep sigh from Nicholai, his head lulling back on his shoulders. He internally smirked to himself at the little, childish victory of getting around the orders.

Nicholai's thrusts were becoming more ragged and irregular. Some were deeper, some were shallower, some held for a few seconds before resuming while others simply pistoned rapidly in a mad rut. The precum in Albert's throat began to accumulate too quickly, spittling out of the corners of his mouth faster than he could swallow it. He knew the other man was close.

"Mmmm!" Albert moaned again, making sure it was throaty and deep to maximise the vibrations in his throat. Then, he did it again, "Mmm.. mm... mm..."

Nicholai responded by abruptly pulled out, using his grip on Albert's hair to force his head back until his cock was freed. With just a few strokes of his sopping wet erection, he came -- tendrils of white, pearly cum streaming across Albert's face messily. It dripped down his eyelashes, tugging along with it some smudges of the black eyeshadow, and nose, leaking from the tip and pattering to the floor.

Marked.

The Russian released his grip on Albert's hair, stepping back with a huff of post-orgasmic exhaustion. 

"N-not bad..." He panted, swallowing hard as he took in the defiled man kneeling before him once more.

Albert grinned. His face was covered in drool and cum, cheeks beet-red, and throat burning. And yet he _grinned_ , toothy smile beaming widely across his swollen cheeks, looking utterly ecstatic.

"Thank you, Sir!" He chirped, trying to calm the quivers in his thighs from what felt like his hundredth denied orgasm in the last twenty-four hours.

Suddenly, a loud whimper broke his focus on Nicholai, and Albert turned towards the bed for the first time since he'd started sucking his date off. He saw William on his hands and knees getting rutted from behind like an animal. Vladimir was thrusting roughly, his hips slapping against William's bottom loudly. Every jerk was causing William to bounce with the force, but still a smile was pulling at his cheeks.

"G-good b-b-boy, _K-Kukla_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVER GOING TO BE FUN.
> 
> Also, Nicholai here is based off of the Operation Raccoon City model, not the 3Make. I have probably said it one million times but I honestly think the ORC Nicholai was my favourite design for the character ever, and constantly have him in my head when I am writing. Hence, the scar reference. 
> 
> Works well because Vladimir Bodrovski is also a character from ORC. For those of you who don't know or remember, he was a USS Soldier (Spectre). We never got to see his face, but I am imagining he kind of looked like Nux from Mad Max.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying so far!!


	12. Number One (Playing Rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert finds out who slave 'Number One' is.

Albert was feeling refreshed. 

The previous evening had devolved into a turgid mess of degeneracy after what William had cutely called 'round one.' Despite Vladimir's reluctance to pull away from William, he ended up not being able to resist taking Albert. But the blond had quickly become so lust hazy and overstimulated that he barely knew who was fucking him or which hole they'd stuffed. At one point, they'd simply all been a sweat-covered mess of bodies and trembling limbs. The bedsheet was absolutely soaked by the end of the night.

Nicholai and Vladimir had left them without much fanfare, the former not even doing so much as to acknowledge them as he dressed and strode out. Vladimir, however, had offered each of them a tender kiss on the back of their hands before he chased after Nicholai.

They'd fallen asleep quickly, still drenched in cum, tears, and sweat, but too exhausted to do anything about it.

In the morning, they showered together, and William praised and doted over him lovingly. They even cuddled, clean bodies slipping again beneath the sun-warmed blankets to just hold each other and reminisce. 

"You did so good, _Kukla_." William told him, "I forgot to put your cage back on and you didn't even cum once!"

Albert had glowed through the praise, unable to resist feeling somewhat proud of himself.

They left when the driver called up to their room and announced his arrival. Albert ignored the discreet staring of the hotel staff, back straight and head high despite the fact they likely knew full well what had taken place in their suite. And even if they didn't, the still-staining smudges of pink across his scrubbed lips exposed him.

In the car, Albert curled his fingers into William's. The majority of the car ride silent and relaxing. When they were more than halfway back, Albert broke the silence with a question that had been eating away at him.

"Why hasn't Se-- _Master_ fucked me again?" Albert asked curiously, "I had kind of thought... I don't know -- that he'd be more... hands on."

"He usually is!" William sighed, "But this week has been..." He shrugged his shoulders, words trailing off, "I didn't realise it until a few days ago. Sometimes he can be _less than clear_ with what he needs, especially when he's like this."

"Which is?"

William smiled, "He wants to play _rough_."

\--

There was a part of Albert that couldn't help but be worried. 

If what he had been through already hadn't been considered _rough_ , he was almost reluctantly anxious to find out what Sergei and William's idea of _rough_ was. He almost wondered if the day of relative relaxation had been some form of preparation or respite from what was to come. But drawing on his strength from the previous night, he kicked away the concerns, making space for the fire of raw excitement in his guts to burn a bit brighter. 

"You look good in leather." William's voice shook him from his thoughts. The man had briefly left him alone without explanation, but had slipped back into the closet with enough silence that Albert didn't notice when he'd come back.

"Do I?"

"Oh yes..." William was hovering around his shoulder, looking at him staring at himself in the mirror. The younger man had a wide grin on his face as he assessed him, clearly pleased with how he looked. 

The outfit for the evening was a far different sort than the others he'd been adorned in. Black leather trousers hugged his strong legs handsomely, sitting low enough on his hips that the very deepest dip of his well-defined obliques peeked upwards and the bulge of his caged cock was prominently displayed. They looked somewhat ordinary, at first glance, but a feature broke that illusion, with a zipper that ran from the very front of the pants to the very back. If opened, he would be totally exposed.

But it was closed for now, and it complimented the matching silver zipper on the sides of each of the long boots he'd been given to wear. 

William was similarly dressed -- identical leather pants and boots, but he also wore a tight-fitting white undershirt -- one that beautifully accented his nipple rings -- and a pair of black gloves.

There was no makeup or fanciful accessories, though their collars were left untouched, locked to their necks as always. Albert couldn't help but feel like they looked an almost typical kinky couple, a duo straight out of a mainstream porn flic. It would have almost been amusing had it not been for the lingering sense of electrified dread that hung over him like an anvil. 

A new unknown to conquer.

"This won't... hurt... will it?"

"No." William scoffed, "Nothing terrible."

Albert sighed, smoothing his hands across the leather waistband before motioning towards the door. It was time to go.

"I'll be honest that I told him I wasn't sure if you were ready." William sighed just before they walked, adjusting his hair in the same mirror Albert was using a final time, "But he insisted it would be fine."

"You were worried for me?" Albert cocked a blond eyebrow.

William shook his head, but declined to elaborate. Instead, he changed the subject as he opened the door of the massive walk-in closet he'd gotten ready in, ushering Albert out into the hall.

"Some new rules." He said flatly, walking slowly down the hall, Albert flanking his side, "You will remain completely silent until spoken to and you will comply quickly with every order given. Most of all -- be respectful. You're there for his pleasure, remember that."

"How is any of this different than before?" Albert snorted, incredulous. Again, William didn't answer the question, waiting until they were before the grand doors of Sergei's personal quarters before speaking again. 

"If you have a question about what happens in this room, you save it for later. Got it?"

Albert nodded. Confusion was beginning to cut through the excitement in his stomach, the expression on William's face so alien that Albert didn't quite know how to translate it in his own mind.

It was firm-cheeked and stern, but a trace of lingering doubt remained. He looked like a man about to take on an insurmountable task, and though he'd resolved to give it his all, he was unsure of whether or not he could truly complete it. William seemed to notice the intent, calculating look on Albert's face, and let the corners of his lips turn up into a little smirk. He _winked_.

When William turned the handle of the door, Albert almost held his breath, anticipating an immediately overwhelming and intense sight. He half-excepted the flames of hell themselves to burst forth, with how William had been acting. But instead, as the door creaked open, all he felt was cool, clean, lightly perfumed air.

It wasn't until the door was fully opened that Albert saw _it_. The scene took his brain a moment to process, as though his eyes were incapable of understanding basic stimuli all of a sudden. His brain began to accept tiny pieces of choppy data, piecing it all together like it were a puzzle and he were a chimpanzee trying to figure it all out.

Sergei.

Naked.

Blindfolded.

Gagged.

Collared.

Kneeling on the floor.

Stopped short in the door frame, Albert felt his jaw sink lower and lower, eyes widening until every muscle on his face felt like it was going to tear. 

\--

In an instant, the confidence and understanding he'd relished in having _finally_ come to have was gone.

Shattered like glass. Disappeared into the mighty abyss of whatever universe he'd accidentally ended up in. 

William had no such existential problems, striding up to the kneeling man with a bit of a chipper pep in his step. He was letting his boots hit the floor a bit harder than he would have walking normally, slowly circling Sergei and letting the tip of one of his gloved fingers trail along the man's skull as he did.

"You haven't touched your cock while you've been waiting for us... have you, _bitch_?" William's voice was low, pressed, "You know that'll only make it worse for you..."

Sergei shook his head.

"Good boy."

William suddenly grabbed a fistful of the older man's silver locks, squeezing them tightly in his grip. Sergei gave a muffled gasp as his head was jerked back. William's eyes flicked over towards Albert, silently and sternly demanding he lose the look of gape-mawed shock and come closer. 

"I brought a friend..." William whispered, as though it were novel information that Albert was there with them, "He's so excited to help put you in your place."

Albert steadily approached, trying to keep his shakiness quiet as he watched William unbuckle the gag from around Sergei's head, letting the drool-covered red ball fall to the floor unceremoniously. Sergei gasped a breath, thick neck clearly constricted by the tight collar. It looked identical to the ones they wore.

"Welcome him like the piece of garbage you are." William whispered into Sergei's ear, tightening his grip on his hair, " _Beg_ to lick his boots."

Sergei swallowed hard, flushed lips framed by the impressions the gag left on his face. He was breathing heavily.

"May I lick your boots, Sir?"

Albert felt a shiver bristle up his spine.

Sergei's voice was so sultry, thick accent rolling over syllables through a raspy pant. Confident but needy. He'd never heard Sergei sound like that, and it went straight to his hips like a bowling ball was falling through his stomach. 

Mercifully, William responded on his behalf. He wasn't sure if anything beyond a pathetic peep would have been able to escape him. Certainly, it would have destroyed the mood.

William threw Sergei's head forward, planting a boot on the small of his back and pressing firmly until Sergei was bowed down before Albert's feet.

"Get to work, then!" He snapped.

Sergei's hands immediately moved to skim the floor just in front of him, blindly searching. Albert took a deep breath through his nose when he felt Sergei's hand grip at the back of the ankle of one of his boots, the man immediately burying his tongue into the leather with a fervour he'd never seen, even with William. The older man's tongue lapped and his lips sucked, treating the boot like it was the most savoury of meals. He closed his lips around the toes of his boots, slurping up the saliva he left behind. He was grunting and groaning, deep growls of desperation trembling through him. The man's back muscles were incredible. Albert almost felt hypnotised by how they twitched and trembled.

Albert felt his heart skipping every other beat as he watched Sergei service him, brain feeling like it were floating away like a hot air balloon in a haze of lust, confusion, and excitement. If it wasn't enough to have Sergei on his knees before him, the aura crackling from William was practically moan-inducing. He'd been surprised at how forthright the other man had been the first moment he presented himself, but this was something entirely different.

He was emanating _raw_ power, heel digging into Sergei's back without concern for comfort. Albert wasn't sure he'd even felt such a wave of dominance _peel_ from someone's pores in the way it was through William in that moment.

William removed his boot, prodding the side of Sergei's hip with the toe, "Get on your back!"

Sergei immediately complied, carefully positioning himself how William demanded. Albert watched in awe as William adjusted him, shifting his thighs further apart, demanding he put his hands behind his back to pin them down beneath the weight of his body. The man was barking orders at breakneck speed, but Sergei was able to keep up without a hiccup until he was lain flat on his back, knees up, legs spread widely.

It was then that Albert realised it was the first time he'd truly _seen_ Sergei's body on display. 

The first night he'd been led to the house, he'd been blindfolded the entire time Sergei had fucked him. His witness of the older man's body was brief as he scrambled from the bed and rushed to the bathroom in shame and confusion, and he hadn't caught all of the little details which now so proudly awaited his judgement.

Scars -- so many of them. They swiped and swished up the man's chest, painting a perverse, abstract canvas of destruction. A flesh canvas with red, brown, and silver streaks of anguish drawn over well-defined, twitching muscles. Albert had always known Sergei was a veteran of many battles, but the extent of the damage on his physical body was incredible. Albert's eyes became affixed to a weaving keloid twisting up Sergei's left breast, one that almost looked like he'd been grazed deeply by a massive knife. 

William noticed Albert's gaze, a smirk peeling at his lips.

"He's disgusting, isn't he?" William sighed in faux-exasperation. He set his boot atop the man's chest casually, leaning forward on it until Sergei peeped a meek gasp under the pressure, "A _real_ soldier would have won that battle. But he's incompetent -- just like _Lord Spencer_ said."

Albert swallowed hard, the tendons in his neck flexing against his collar. Sergei had clearly divulged information to the younger man -- perhaps about his life, hardships, and humiliations. Lord Spencer's name being mentioned sent a shockwave up Albert's spine -- did the two of them have a fight? Sergei was a known zealot for the older man, practically cultish in his affection for him. The only time Albert had ever seen the man lose control was nearly one year ago when he failed to see a B.O.W product through to completion in time. He'd ridden the entire virology team so hard one of the junior scientists fainted on the job, but the development couldn't be completed in the short timeframe they'd been given, and Sergei had been the primary target on the receiving end of Spencer's wrath. Albert remembered watching Sergei almost fall apart, catching him in the basement, chain-smoking with shaky fingers and staring out into nothing.

Albert's focus was broken by a cluck of a tongue. William was staring at him intently, silently demanding he stay silent.

"How unfortunate for us that we have such a sorry sack of shit stuck to the bottom of our boots..." 

Sergei seemed to shiver under the verbal abuse, and Albert could clearly see the man's incredible cock twitching with every word that came out of William's mouth. It was leaking, precum dripping onto his belly and getting lost in the muscular contours of his abdomen. William shifted his footing, resting the toe of his boot on Sergei's cock and digging his heel into the man's hipbone.

"You know why his cock is leaking?" William purred, "Because he _knows_. Don't you, bitch?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Sergei croaked, lips practically quivering. 

"He knows how a _loser_ like him needs to be treated." He continued, pressing his boot down a bit harder, "How pathetic he is would almost be funny if he wasn't such a burden."

"S-sorry, S-sir."

"Sorry? You think apologising is going to change anything?" William spat, "Is apologising going to _suddenly_ make you less of a _sorry sack of shit?_ "

"N-no, Sir."

"Is apologising going to make up for all of your _fuckups_?"

"No, Sir."

William twisted the toe of his boot into Sergei's cock harshly before removing it, prompting a hiss of pain from the older man.

"Stay! No moving. And don't even _think_ about touching your cock. You don't deserve to cum tonight."

William turned on his heels and strode over to a large, dark wood trunk that had unsuspectingly been watching the scene from the back of the room. It opened with a loud creak of its hinges, and Albert could just barely see a collection of obscene objects inside. His eyes flicked rapidly between Sergei's vulnerable body and William. When the younger man returned, he immediately presented his selection to Albert. The blond barely had a moment to register what it was.

"Take this."

A whip. It looked like the sort a trainer might use on a large, unpredictable animal -- a matador for a bull, or a ringleader on a bear. The lash uncoiled and dropped towards the floor when Albert took it by the thick, braided handle, staring at it with a shakiness in his breaths. 

"How many beatings do you think you deserve _this_ time, bitch?"

"A-as m-many as you t-think, Sir."

"We'd be here all fucking week!" William spat, "All you want to do is waste other people's time, hmm?"

Albert tried to swallow the lead ball that had been growing at the back of his throat, but his tongue would just catch on it with every attempt he made. When William looked at him with a firm glare in his eye -- Albert knew the man was silently reminding him of his obligations. 

_'Quickly comply with every order given.'_

" _Kukla_ , begin." William nodded curtly, eyes still narrowly focused on Albert's, "Nice and hard."

Albert had never used a whip before. He twisted the handle in his palm curiously, desperately wanting to ask a question but knowing he'd ruin whatever fantasy William had so carefully set up.

Sensing his confusion, William quickly intervened. Without a word, he pushed him to the right place on the carpet, turning his body slightly, as though he knew the precise distance and position he had to be in to effectively utilise the tool. Albert supposed he actually would. 

When Albert went to lift his arm, William adjusted that too, prodding at his wrist and elbow until he was satisfied. As he did, he leaned in and quietly whispered instructions in Albert's ear.

"It's a low blow. Put more control in your shoulders."

When he took a step back and nodded, Albert delivered the first strike.

The whip cracked loudly when it struck Sergei's chest -- the man whimpered and jerked in response. And though a red stripe appeared on the flesh, momentarily concerning Albert that he'd hit too hard, William shook his head.

"Harder, _Kukla_."

Albert nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling his arm back to where William had taught him. He tightened the muscles of his shoulder as William had told him, and bore down harder. The lash struck almost cleanly across Sergei's nipples, and the man yelped this time, hissing a grunt and grinding his hips against the carpet.

"Harder, _Kukla_!" William barked, "Break him! I want to see him cry tonight."

Albert again tried to deal harder and harder strikes, the whip cracking louder and louder with every attempt he made. 

When he landed a strike on Sergei's lower belly, the man almost screamed, tightening his jaw and cutting off the vocalisation of pain before it could come to its full volume. Satisfied with the response, William demanded he continue lashing him there, no matter how much it made him writhe. 

The man's thin, scarred flesh began to tear as William beat down harder, stripes of ruby-red bubbling up from the broken skin.

" ** _Harder_**."

\--

William watched Albert deal out the punishment intently. He instructed him where to hit, demanding Sergei's thighs and even his cock be brutalised under the warmed, thick leather. But despite the cruelty in his voice, Albert realised quickly William's pattern of 'instruction' was ensuring no one area became too decimated. He'd move his aim at precise moments, skilfully hiding the intention behind snide sneers and mocking jeers. 

It wasn't long before Sergei started to whimper and sob. He worked hard to keep his hands beneath his back, but clearly began to struggle as the pain accumulated and the marks became inflamed even more. Black and blue bruises blossomed their way across his chest and belly. 

Just as his arm protested the continuation of the torturous ministrations, William halted him.

"That's enough, _Kukla_." He said, a smug condescension in his voice, "We wouldn't want you to tear a muscle trying to give this piece of shit what he deserves."

Albert huffed in exhaustion, letting the whip fall from his tired hands. He stepped back as William closed the distance between he and Sergei.

"Get the fuck up!" He barked. And though Sergei's long legs were shaky and bruised, he scrambled to comply. William grabbed him by the hair just as he rose, pulling him towards the footboard of the bed and forcing him to bend over it.

William returned to the trunk after Sergei was positioned, legs slightly spread, face buried in his arms on the mattress. He was clearly trying to suppress sniffles of despair and agony.

When the younger man returned, Albert's eyes widened once again, affixing themselves to the next tool of torture William had chosen.

A massive, _massive_ dildo.

Albert had never seen a toy so big in his life. He was sure even the Ivans didn't compare to the long, black rubber phallus -- the shaft a series of protruding bumps with deep dips, like one dozen softballs had been connected in a line. From the base, several straps and buckles were dangling. William expertly locked one after the other -- binding them around his thighs and waist until it hung heavily from his hips as if it were his own cock.

It looked completely obscene on William's small frame, thicker than the wrist of the hand he was using to try and hold it while he slathered it in thick, creamy lubricant.

"Do you think this one's big enough, _Kukla_?" William purred, a smile on his lips challenging Albert's look of shock.

"Y--" Albert cleared his throat, trying to strengthen his voice, "Yes."

"Are you sure? This is the second largest... Maybe I should have gotten the other." William was teasing, voice playful and cute. It was clearly to keep Sergei, who could not see what was taking place behind him, trembling in anticipation.

"Could-- could he have taken that one?" Albert knew there was a squeak of disbelief in his voice, already uncertain as to how that dildo would fit in Sergei's body. He knew that perhaps the question wasn't one conducive to the environment, but William was able to tidy the lapse in mood up quickly.

"Of course!" William mewed, positioning himself behind Sergei, "The only useful thing he does for anyone is spread his legs like a _whore_."

He lifted the heavy head of the toy, unceremoniously pressing it between Sergei's plump asscheeks. 

Albert watched in awe as William _pushed_.

The toy was so lubed up that it slipped and squeaked in his hand as he tried to hold it steady, unrelenting in its struggle until the head finally pushed into Sergei's body.

The Russian gasped deeply when he was penetrated, whining into the bedsheets and curling the fabric up in his hands. Albert could tell by the way the muscles in Sergei's legs twitched that every inch was agony. William didn't cease his firm press forward, tugging Sergei's hips downwards until he had better access to stuff the remainder of the massive dildo into his body. So much taller, Sergei was forced to bend at the knee slightly -- an awkward, stressful position that must have made the intrusion even worse.

Albert's mouth gaped slightly when William's hips _finally_ came flush against Sergei's body. The younger man seemed to give him a moment to adjust to the invasion of the depths of his innards.

"Remember what I said -- _no_ cumming!"

"Nnn--"

_FWAP_

William planted a harsh slap against Sergei's ass.

"Affirm, whore!"

"Y-y-yes, S-ir!"

Albert couldn't help but be impressed by the effort William was putting in -- the heavy strap-on taking quite a bit of force to move in and out of Sergei's body. The man was still able to get into a rhythm, but the dildo was so long that it was difficult for that to be a fast one with how William was trying to pull out as far as he could before he thrust back in.

Sergei was groaning loudly -- deep, guttural groans that sounded almost sickened. They were muffled by the blankets his face was buried in, but still warred with the sound of squelching coming from the movement of the sopping wet dildo. All the while, William had removed a glove and was clawing up and down Sergei's side, leaving tender scratches that turned to red streaks. 

Albert felt his cheeks burning as he watched, unsure if he had ever seen something so heinously erotic in his entire life. The noises, the grunting, the _clink_ of the strap on's buckles and gurgle of Sergei's protesting guts -- everything was overwhelming. At his hips, Albert could feel his cock again upset by the presence of the cage. Despite having come to peace with the constrictive device, in that moment he would have given his left arm to be able to free it and masturbate furiously like he wanted to. His thighs wriggled themselves together, trying to get a bit of covert relief.

But just as soon as he started, he was stopped. William turned to him with a smile, continuing his thrusts casually.

" _Kukla_ \-- be a dear... Get on the bed and give him the _honour_ of eating you out."

Albert squeaked pathetically, a little shiver running up his spine. 

He'd never been rimmed before. And he certainly never thought his first time would be with Sergei. Like this. 

Slowly, he mounted the bed on his knees, eyes almost locked with William's the entire time. The purpose of the zipper on his pants then became clear as day, and Albert fumbled over the tiny clasp as his shaky hands moved to pull it all the way open until his ass and caged cock were fully exposed.

"Turn onto your hands and knees..." William purred, slowing his thrusts.

Albert shakily complied, positioning his calves on either side of Sergei's still-bowed head. He spread his thighs, swallowing hard as a cacophony of excitement and anxiety tickled at his belly.

_FWAP_

He winced when he heard William plant a harsh slap on Sergei's flesh, the man's barking order coming with it.

"Go on, bitch! Make yourself useful!"

"Y-yes Sir."

Albert practically _shivered_ when he felt Sergei's breathy affirmative whisper against his legs. Sergei kissed each of his thighs gently, trailing the warm caresses up towards the gentle curve of his ass. The blond whimpered when he felt Sergei's tongue press against his skin for the first time. The firm tip dragged across his slit, dipping between his cheeks and stroking firmly over his most intimate contours.

"O-oh..." Albert swallowed, fingers kneading into the bedsheets. His eyes fluttered closed as he took in the sensation of Sergei's tongue lapping over his entrance in long, rough swipes.

Sergei seemed quite content to nestle his face in Albert's ass, lips closing around his puffy, overused hole and slurping obscenely. Every second that passed was a new quiver that shuddered through Albert's body. It was an entirely foreign sensation, but an incredible one. 

A few moments of loud sucking and licking passed until Albert was pulled from his lust-drunk stupor by a cruel jeer from William.

"Get your tongue in there, bitch, _taste_ him all the way inside!"

Sergei immediately complied. 

Albert yelped when he felt Sergei's strong tongue dive into his hole, pushing through with ease. It snaked up into him, combing along his walls as his mouth continued to slurp greedily. 

As Sergei licked into him, Albert could feel William resume his harsh, deep thrusts into the other man. Sergei's face was pushed into him with every rock of his body, pants and whimpers breathing warmly onto the blond as they escaped around his tongue. 

Albert felt his mind grow hazy and disoriented. The feeling of Sergei's rough tongue rubbing against his walls was indescribable. His hole would involuntarily clench up around the insertion, as though his body was desperately trying to pull it deeper and deeper. With how lax he'd become from the past days of nearly non-stop anal abuse, Sergei was easily able to suck on the lips that had become of his hole, his tongue still buried inside as his lips closed around and massaging them. 

"F-fuhh... _nmmm_..." Albert felt like collapsing. The _pangs_ of pain from his caged cock were beginning to start again, indicating he would have cum right then if he could have. But he couldn't, and the thought was incredibly frustrating. He felt like throwing a temper tantrum. 

He gasped loudly when William began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, the swaying inadvertently helping Sergei tonguefuck his hole.

Albert felt like he was caught in a hell where it was all too much, but not nearly enough. He could have happily lived the rest of his days with Sergei's face buried in his ass if he could just _cum_.

Sergei seemed to be having a similar issue, his breaths becoming more and more ragged. But unlike with Albert who was being physically prevented, Sergei was having to use willpower alone to keep from falling over the edge. The thought of Sergei _forcing himself_ not to orgasm was making Albert dizzy. 

Again, William's voice cracked through. As though he'd read his mind, he barked out a reminder to Sergei to keep himself away from climax.

"You're starting to leak more, bitch. If you cum you're getting the whip again. Got it?"

Albert almost whined when Sergei briefly pulled his head away to affirm.

"Y-yes, S-ir!"

\--

Albert turned to sit on his leaking bottom, huffing and sniffling.

His cheeks burned and his belly was fluttering from orgasm he had been denied. 

It was an odd feeling, that. He and William had supposedly been playing a dominant role, one that was so easy to get lost in with William's expert ministrations, and yet his caged cock reminded him it was all an illusion. None of it was real. A grounding thought.

As instructed, Sergei hadn't climaxed, but William had slowed to completion when the man's body heaved through a dry orgasm.

Sergei's face was still buried in the blankets, body hunched over the footboard. The muscles of his back stretched and contracted with every deep breath he took, fingers kneading through the blanket, biceps twitching. 

Behind him, William was removing the strap-on, the beastly toy so massive he was forced to let it drop to the floor once all the buckles had been undone. He seemed just as exhausted as Sergei was, and Albert didn't blame him. Though there was a part of him that wondered if William was more _emotionally_ than physically tired.

The younger man grabbed the toy by the straps like it were an unruly pitbull, and quietly slipped towards the en-suite bathroom.

Sergei's hand lifted itself weakly, tugging off the wet blindfold in staggered, jerky movements. Albert helped him when it got caught on a lock of his hair, smoothing the silver stands out with his palm gently. For reasons he didn't challenge, he let his fingers linger, stroking at Sergei's temple in a tender caress. 

Just barely, Albert noticed the glimmer of a silver impression made into the leather on the back of Sergei's collar. A little number one. Albert lifted his hand to feel the back of his own, the pads of his fingers tracing something he hadn't noticed before -- a number seven.

Slowly, the older man lifted his head, lust-flushed face displaying a soft, satisfied smile.

The look in his tear-reddened, unscarred eye made Albert's heart skip a beat.

"Than-k y-you, _moya_ _kukla_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: SO sorry with how long this took. These chapters are getting way too long so it is taking me too long to write and then I am ignoring other important things (ie hanging out with my friend in the comments). I really need to cut down a bit.
> 
> Second of all:
> 
> I JUST REALIZED THAT UMBRELLA CHRONICLES WAS ACTUALLY BASED....... ON THE ANDERSON FILM.
> 
> Here this whole time I have sat here slamming the Anderson franchise (it IS god awful) but always thinking they were piss-poor adaptations of games which drew from various elements from the Capcom series. 
> 
> It just hit me that the Restident Evil movie came out in 2002, while Umbrella Chronicles came out in 2007. 
> 
> The Red Queen.......... was taken from the Anderson movie and put into the game.
> 
> I am dead inside.


	13. Alone Time (Part 1)

Albert huffed and puffed in loud annoyance as he watched William get dressed. Like a toddler, he was trying to make his discontent known without speaking, dramatically scoffing and pouting.

"Stop it." William said playfully, adjusting his turtleneck sweater so that his collar fully disappeared beneath the black fabric, "You're going to be fine."

It was his fifth day off -- his fifth day in the house. And now it was going to be his first time being completely alone with Sergei. William had to go to the laboratory to approve samples, and would be gone until evening, while the older man had taken the day to work from home. The prospect of being alone suddenly made Albert anxious, having relied on William to a degree for support and guidance. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Albert whined, "I don't know what to do!"

William rolled his eyes in amusement, checking his pockets for his keycard. As he did, his pager buzzed -- the driver had already arrived.

"He's not going to be up for another hour or so. Just relax -- wash up, and go to his office when you're ready."

Albert pouted as William left the room, waving behind him casually as he did. Beneath the younger man's dress pants, the outline of one of his toy's straps was just barely visible.

"You're going to be fine!" He repeated.

\--

Albert brushed his finger over a row of books, cocking his head to the side to read the titles pressed into the spines of the old texts.

Most were in Cyrillic, but those Albert could read were a mix of classics from authors like Hemmingway, Austen, and Kafka. A few were simple scientific tomes, ones related to virology and genetics. So engulfed in reading the titles, Albert didn't even notice when Sergei had entered the office. Somehow, the very large man had always been quite quiet on his feet.

Albert's head snapped around when he heard a clatter of porcelain, peeping slightly when he saw Sergei setting down a teacup on his desk.

The older man was dressed casually -- nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants on. Likely his pyjamas, Albert figured. 

"Take that off." He said flatly, not even looking up as he moved to sit in his chair, immediately sorting through some of the papers laid out on the dark wood.

Albert immediately knew he was referring to the robe he'd put on. He'd felt awkward being naked, and had snatched one of William's emerald green, silky robes to cover himself in while waiting. He slipped it off as requested, and gently set it back on the coat tree by the door.

"Come here." Sergei pointed to the front of his desk, and Albert complied. 

He stood quietly, awaiting another instruction. But it never came.

Sergei began to scribble over papers, sorting through various documents and rearranging them, looking totally engulfed in the material before them.

Only the scratch of the pen and the ticking clock were audible. 

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to more. Albert didn't understand what he was expected to do, or if he was meant to be doing anything at all.

Quietly, he cleared his throat, deciding, after a long internal battle, that he should ask.

"S-- Master... D-do you need m--"

Sergei dropped his pen, looking up with a huff of what could only be irritation. Albert immediately noticed the look in the man's unscarred eye was totally different than it had been since the day he arrived. There was no softness left in the pale blue. Perhaps, Albert thought, it was related to what William had said about the older man needing to work his submissive ' _mood_ ' out of his ' _system_.' 

"Why are you speaking?" He said pointedly, annoyed but not angry.

Albert swallowed hard, curling his fingers into his palms, "I-- I just didn't--"

"You can see I am working?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"So you are trying to distract me from my work?"

Albert shook his head, but Sergei seemed to ignore the protest.

"If you are going to distract me... do it _**properly**_." He said firmly, tongue licking over each syllable with intention. With that, he turned his head back down, and began to focus on his papers again, "Nobody likes an uncertain whore." He muttered.

Albert felt momentarily stunned. He had sought clarity on what to do, and was left with far more confusion. His lips parted, a question caught in his throat, but before he could even think about vocalising, Sergei piped up once again. He didn't even look up from his work when he addressed him.

"One more peep of meek, _I'm-scared-daddy_ bullshit from you and I'm bending you over my lap and giving you a spanking." He stopped writing, unscarred eye still trained on the paper, "And not a _fun_ one. You'll be begging for your life by the end of it."

Albert's lips immediately clamped shut. Sergei's cruel, disinterested tone was crashing through his stomach and into his hips like a bowling ball. It was dreadfully arousing. Even more than William's. 

"I will repeat one more time. _**Distract me**_."

The blond screwed up his nose and straightened his back, suddenly feeling challenged.

He tapped his thigh, thinking deeply for a moment about what his next move should be. He knew he didn't have any chances, and simply had to fully commit to whatever he decided. 

A few quiet minutes passed. Sergei sipped his tea and clicked his pen as he reviewed a document in front of him.

"Okay..." Albert whispered. He set a palm to Sergei's desk and lifted one knee then the other to push himself up onto the wood surface. He straddled himself over the older man's papers, being careful not to kneel on any of them. When his hands fell to Sergei's shoulders lightly, the Colonel finally looked up at him.

"Fuck me." Albert said, a forceful, needy pinch in his voice, "Stop with the papers and fuck me. Hard."

Sergei sat back in his chair, a smirk peeling across his lips, "Why should I?"

"Because..."

Sergei's eyebrow immediately cocked. His unscarred eye told Albert he had less than one second to speak again.

"...I've missed your cock since the moment you first fucked me!" Albert blathered, "I missed it and I wan-- **_need_** it."

Sergei pursed his lips, tapping his pen against the edge of his desk. He seemed to think for a moment, humming quietly.

" _Raab_ and Nicholai both said you seemed to have fallen into a rhythm of sorts at the hotel..." He muttered, "You are learning to love your place?"

"Yes."

Sergei's smirk returned, "Good. I'm glad."

And with that, he turned back down to the papers between Albert's knees, casually marking off, signing, and reorganising them with smugness seeping from every pore.

Albert looked down with confusion, legs feeling a bit shaky on the hard wood. The muscles in his thighs jumped and twitched as he began to realise the edge of the desk was digging into his upper calves.

"I thought you said to-- distract you."

"And you tried your best." Sergei said condescendingly, not looking up again, "But I am afraid I'm not here to indulge your slutty needs when you demand it. Please get off my desk."

The blond dismounted awkwardly, trying not to mess up Sergei's papers as he did so. As he stood before the desk again, confused discontent plastered on his cute face, Sergei spoke up once more.

"If you're that desperate, go sit in that chair and play with your cunt." 

Albert turned to see the large armchair by the bookshelf. He eyed it, expression slowly contorting to a scowl.

If Sergei wanted to be distracted... he was going be distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergei in nothing but grey sweatpants lives rent free in my head.
> 
> RENT.
> 
> FREE.


	14. Alone Time (Part 2)

Albert felt Sergei's eyes on him when he strode out of his office, not giving an expiation as to why.

If Sergei wanted him to play with his cunt -- he'd **_play_** with his cunt. He'd play with it so hard the older man would be forced to pay attention to him. Suddenly, he felt quite childish. As though he were being cruelly and purposelessly ignored and mistreated. 

He strode into William's room and opened the man's toy box, looking over the selection before deciding. He plucked out a 12 inch, deeply ribbed rubber dildo, making sure to grab the lubricant before leaving and returning back to the office. 

_He_ ignored _Sergei_ as he marched to the chair, setting the dildo down before uncapping the lubricant he'd brought. He bent deeply over the seat of the chair, folding his hips and arching at the small of his back, ass fully on display for Sergei as he began to work a slicked-up finger in and out of his hole.

It had been only the second time he'd touched his cunt since being at the house, and was surprised with how it felt. There was a massive contrast to the last time he'd briefly played with himself while licking Sergei's boots, that having happened before his _fun_ with the Ivan twins. Gone was the tight stiffness of the muscle, and Albert was easily able to insert another finger, feeling quite proud of himself as he did.

When he was satisfied he was adequately lubricated, Albert turned his attentions to the dildo. Still bent over, he casually dripped some of the oily lube onto the phallus, rubbing it up and down the thick shaft with a contented hum.

Albert turned to plop down onto the chair, tossing a pale thigh over one of the plush, leather arms. He leaned back and positioned the dildo between his legs, doing his absolute best not to focus on Sergei as he prodded the head against his waiting hole.

He made an effort to moan as loudly as he could when he pushed the dildo into him. He whined and rolled his hips wantonly, eyelids hazily dropping.

It wasn't very large, roughly the same size as the one William had inserted into him the day before meeting the Ivans. But the deep ribbing scraped every bundle of nerves around his prostate as he thrust it inside of him. There was no resistance, so it was easy to find a quick, sloppy rhythm, Albert's head pushing back into the chair, his belly fluttering.

It felt good enough on its own to his body. But his mind was solely trained on playing Sergei's little game.

"Oh, t-that f-feels so f-fucking **_good_**!" Albert whined loudly, sounding more like an amateur porn star than himself. 

The dildo squelched loudly as he made his long, quick thrusts, playing his other hand over his nipples. He pinched and rolled the little buds, one and then the other and back again. While shockwaves of pleasure were tickling up his spine in waves, a part of his mind was wondering when he should open his eyes to check and see if Sergei had finally decided to pay attention to his little sexual spectacle. 

When he peeked, he groaned loudly to find Sergei still sorting through his work. Fortunately, the expression of discontent was hidden in those needy mews he'd already been making.

He stopped his thrusting, biting the inside of his cheek and ignoring the feeling of a droplet of sweat trickle down his temple. He combed through all of the porn he'd ever watched, all of the filth he'd ever seen, all of the private videos William had made him watch.

Drastic times, he thought, called for drastic measures. And Albert wasn't above trying a new method. 

He was a scientist, after all.

" ** _Daddy_**..."

Sergei immediately reacted, head turning mid-sip of his tea.

Internally, Albert squealed with delight.

"Daddy... won't you come here and fuck me..? Please?" Albert made his voice soft and small, breathy and hungry. He twisted the dildo inside him as he spoke, biting his lower lip until it flushed, "Your little boy needs you..." 

The Russian slowly set down his teacup, a tiny, disbelieving smile pulling at his lips. 

When Sergei lifted himself from his desk chair, Albert felt his heart skip a beat. He celebrated his own prowess, doing a small victory dance in his head.

"What does my little boy need?" Sergei purred, sauntering over to loom over Albert. He reached out, combing his thumb over Albert's lip, finger playing on his sweaty cheekbone.

"I need your cock, daddy." Albert parted his lips, tongue dipping out to press against Sergei's finger, "This toy can't give me cum like you can..."

Sergei's breath got a bit heavier.

"I need your cum, daddy, please?"

His thumb stroked a bit harder.

"Fill your little boy up."

In an instant, Sergei had ripped the dildo out of him, tossing it to the side with a careless nonchalance. Albert yelped when he felt the ribs roughly drag along his prostate upon its exit, a gush of warm lube and juice dripping from his hole as he was emptied.

Sergei seemed ragged and ravenous all of a sudden, hand rapidly working to push down the waistband of his joggers, revealing he wasn't wearing underwear beneath the soft material. Albert moaned when he saw the older man's huge cock pop from the band, already half-hard. But even then, it was far larger than the dildo he'd been fucking himself with. 

Albert let Sergei pull him forward by the hips, the stronger man grabbing his thighs and lifting them slightly until Albert's hips were lined up with his. The blond helped him by wrapping one of his legs around his thick waist, clinging on for dear life as Sergei released one of his hips to grab his own cock. 

He plunged in without any preparation or finesse, a primal claim on Albert's trembling body. He was already wet enough, and Sergei's cock slid into him with little resistance from his slackened hole.

"Oh f-fuhh..!" Albert clutched desperately at the arms of the chair, fingernails digging into the soft leather and puncturing it in some places. But Sergei barely noticed him shredding his chair like a needy cat, the expression on his face one of pure, unbridled desperation as he fully sheathed himself.

Albert didn't know what about the dirty talk caused Sergei to lose control in such a profound way... but he loved it. He was going to encourage it. He was going to _savour_ it.

"Daddy! F-fuck m-me hard, d-daddy!" 

Sergei growled, using his grip on the younger man's hips to push him back. While making little thrusts, he put the majority of the leverage on Albert's body, pushing him forward before slamming him back, using him like an inanimate cocksleeve.

If uncaged, Albert would have cum within the first few forceful hammers of his prostate. But he couldn't, and now he was _painfully_ aware of that tragic fact. He wanted to beg, but nothing coherent escaped him when his lips opened but a pathetic, stupid whine. 

Sergei set a knee on the chair's edge, trying to give himself more leverage. He was huffing desperately, holding Albert's hips to his firmly. 

Albert panted and gasped as Sergei resumed the rapid assault of his insides, hazy eyes lulling around the room, searching for the clock.

_9:45 a.m_

William had barely been gone one hour.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be several short parts to this "Alone Time" chapter. I actually had these parts as one chapter and then decided to divide it, hence the speed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moya Lyubimaya Printsessa (My Favorite Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786605) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)
  * [A Preference In Bedroom Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844883) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)




End file.
